Crazy, Twisted, Love
by LostGirl42311
Summary: Ali is a secret that has been kept from the boys by Max. Making sure she's been unnoticed for many years from the boys, on Max's orders; she finally decides to make herself known. Not only are they shocked that Max has kept her from them, but David is shocked to learn that it's his sister that he thought was either in her 60s or dead. Paul/OC NEW beginning!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys, I only own Ali/Alison.**

**I had this story up but didn't like the way it started out so I'm redoing the beginning. **

**For all of those who loved **_**How to Save a Life **_**& **_**How to Survive, **_**I give you **_**Crazy, Twisted, Love.**_** This is a Paul/OC fic. I've been wanting to write one for a while but had a little bit of a hard time trying to get a story down. I'm pretty much know how I'm going to do this and it **_**might**_** go into the movie but I'm not 100% sure. **

Chapter 1

It's been a year since my big brother David has gone missing. I was super close to him. Mom and dad have pretty much given up on looking for him and have like completely seemed to forget me as well. It kills me that they act like he never even existed and that I'm invisible.

I'm doing my every Friday night routine of walking around the town, looking for my brother. I know that after a year there would be nothing to find but I'm not going to give up on him.

As I'm walking down the sidewalk showing a sketch of my brother that I made, I'm getting pretty much ignored like usual…until a very tall man looks at the picture and back at me. "Who are you looking for young lady?" I have to look straight up to see into his eyes, "I'm looking for my brother David, he's been missing for a year today." He has a genuine sad look on his face, "I'm sorry to hear that, I know what it's like to lose someone." I just nod, "But what if I told you I know where your brother is."

I was shocked, is this guy for real? "Are you messing with me?" He shakes his head, "I know where he stays. I can show you him but I have to stop by my place first to let my dog out, it's on the way." I wasn't too sure about this, there's just something about him that gives me the chills.

"I know what you must be thinking, a guy you just meet on the street knows where your lost brother is and wants to stop by his house first. Creepy right?" I nod, "Just a little bit."

"I can promise you…" He stops looking at me, I realize he wants to know my name, "Sorry, Alison but everyone calls me Ali." He smiles and sticks out his hand, "Nice to meet you Ali, I'm Max." I shake his hand. "But like I was saying…I can promise you Ali that I will not hurt you. You will be perfectly safe with me." I'm not sure what the change was but I felt like I could trust him. I smile, "I believe you Max. Please take me to my brother."

Liking my response he smiles and leads me to his car.

It was quiet for a couple minutes before he asks me about my brother. I tell him about us when we were kids and how we were a bunch of misfits, always getting into trouble. I told him about the last day I seen him and how it broke my heart that he never came home. How mom and dad act like they never had a son and kind of forgot about me. I have to pretty much get in there faces to get some kind of attention. It's like I've lost both my brother and parents and I'm only seventeen.

Max seems really upset about that. "I'm so sorry you have to go through that Ali. I've always wanted a family and I would never treat you like that if you were my daughter." Hearing that made my heart swell a little bit. It was weird that I was feeling a closeness to this man after a short time of knowing him.

We pull in front of a very beautiful white house. "Wow your house is amazing." I say dazed at it. He smiles, "Thanks but that's all it is, is a house. Not a home with it so empty." He seemed so sad. "Would you like to come in for a moment?" I agree without thinking twice.

As soon as I walk in a very large white dog walks right up to me and starts licking my hand. "Aww hi there boy," I say rubbing his head. I look up at Max, "Your dog is adorable." He has a surprised look on his face, "Thorn has never really warmed up to anyone before." I smile, "All animals love me." He chuckles, "I can see that."

He lets Thorn outside and leads me inside.

He seems to think about something for a while before speaking. "Ali, what if you could live a different life without your horrible parents and still can see your brother?" I look at him with a confused look on my face. "What are you talking about Max?" He scoots closer to me, "I can give you a different life and you can still have your brother forever and if you like…me as your father." I don't know what to say at this point.

Max gets up leaving the room.

After a couple minutes he comes back with a glass with some kind of red drink. He takes the seat back next to me, "All you have to do is drink this Ali and you will have a completely different but new life." I don't know why but I hesitantly take the drink from him but don't drink it yet. "You will always be happy and loved, I promise Ali. I'll be the best father I can." I believed him so I drink the drink. It has a very metallic but sweet taste to it.

Not long after the drink is all gone, I start to feel really tired and before I know it's dark.

I wake up right when the sun is going down. I stretch my arms above my head and look around me. That's when I notice I'm in a room I've never been in before. I start to freak out trying to remember what happened last night. The last thing I remember is Max.

I run out of the room and run straight into Max. "Whoa there Ali." I take a step back feeling a little dizzy and look at him. "What happened last night? My head is killing me." He leads me to the living room.

We sit in silence until he starts to explain things. "I don't know how you will take this Ali but your life is going to be a lot different now. That drink you had last night was…well it was my blood." I look at him like he's crazy. "You are now half of what I am. My blood now runs in your veins. You are now my daughter."

I cannot believe what he is saying. "What are you exactly?" I say in a whisper not looking at him. He lifts my face up to look at him and I hold back a scream to see his face now looking very demonic. "I'm a vampire and you are too but only half. Once you feed you will become a full vampire."

At first I was shocked but then I remembered something…my brother.

"What about my brother?" He changes back to normal, "Your brother is full, my blood is too in his veins."

"Is that why he left?" Max nods, "So I get to live forever with him?"

Max looks at me with a guilty look. "Well, you can see him, but he can't see you. You must stay away from him and any others he has join us." I was confused. "You said I can be with him…" "No, I said you can see him. There's a difference." I became so angry and upset, that I still can't be with him.

"Do you understand me Ali?" I looked at him to see a very stern look on his face, I was scared but agreed.

I could not believe I was deceived and turned into a vampire and can only see my brother from a distance and he can't know about me.

**I hope this beginning was better and actually gets some reviews. Some of you might not know this but reviews are very important and they are very helpful. So please please please review and tell me what you think. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys, I only own Ali/Alison.**

Chapter 2

_Fifty years later_

It's a nice cool night in Santa Carla as I head out to the Boardwalk. It's already filled with people ready for the every night, night life. It's the same every night with people walking around, shopping, eating, riding rides, or hanging out.

I park my bike and walk around for a little bit, observing the night lifers. As I'm walking I notice a couple guys checking me out with the occasional sly comments. I will sometimes give them a wink or a smile but doesn't respond.

I'm forever frozen at seventeen, slender, five foot four, with dirty blonde hair that goes to the middle of her back, and bright green eyes. I'm wearing tight skinny jeans with a pair of black boots and a tight black t-shirt.

After a couple of minutes I look through a rack of clothes outside a retail store. A couple things catch my eye but don't buy anything. I'm not a big shopper, just like to browse through things only buying things I can't help but have. A little bell goes off on the door to the pizza restaurant next door as someone opens the door. The pizza invades my nose and it smells delicious. After debating for a minute, I decide to go in. It's been a while sense I've had any pizza.

I go to the counter ordering a couple slices of mushroom with green peppers, no garlic. When it's ready I go and sit down at a table in the front of the restaurant by the big window; watching and observing people as they walk by.

About ten minutes later after finishing my pizza I head back out. I walk to Max's Video store and is immediately greeted by Thorn, mine and Max's dog. "Hey Thorn, you couldn't have missed me already." I laughs as I pets his head and walk around the store with Thorn following me. I notices Max walking out of his office and pokes him in the side as he walks by me.

Max jumps turning around to see the corporate and smiles when he sees's me. "Staying out of trouble?" He asks me. I roll my eyes, "Don't I always?" He gives me a look causing me to smile, Max knows I'm good but I like to occasionally cause trouble.

Even though it still pisses me off that I can't be seen by David or any of the other boys, I still have a decent relationship with Max. He's a better father then my dad was after David left, but I hate that he won't let me be known.

I giggle and go to turn when we hear the roar of motorcycles in front of the store.

We lean to look in front of the store when Max turns to me, "Keep yourself…" "Hidden I know." I interrupt him while rolling my eyes. Max walks to the counter in front of the store as I go behind a shelf of movies but watches as the four familiar boys walk in.

There's David, my brother, a platinum blonde in all black with his leather jacket and gloves; Dwayne a burnet with hair to his shoulders, a bone/tooth necklace, and a brown leather jacket with no shirt underneath; Marco the youngest with a blonde mullet and a jacket completely made of patches; and last but not least, Paul with crazy blonde hair to his shoulders and piercing bright blue eyes.

I fight back a giggle at the angry annoyed look on Max's face as they walk around the front of the store. They walk around picking up a movie every now and then. They split up and David and Dwayne head to the area I'm in. I make sure to keep out of their sight, at least my face anyways.

Max turns and notices how close they are getting to me and has to stop them even though they don't know I'm there. He gets out from behind the counter and walks up to David, "You all need to leave, I told you I didn't want you in here anymore." I peak out of my hair when I hear Max to see the boys make amused faces before walking to the front of the store to leave.

David still has that mischievous grin from when we caused trouble back in the old days.

When we're sure their gone Max turns to me, "That was close." I cross my arms, "How much longer do I have to stay away?" I asks annoyed. He glares at me, "As long as possible." "I don't understand why? They won't do anything and you know that David…" "Because I said so Alison! Just stay away from them!" He hisses. With my temper, I get pissed, walk away to leave but not without pushing a row of movies to the floor.

Max shakes his head as customers and employees look at him, "Daughters." And goes to pick the movies up.

I let out a growl as I make my way to the beach. Listening to the waves helps calm me down. For as long as I can remember since I've been with Max, he's told me that it would be best to stay away from the boys, especially my brother. He would never tell me why but forbid me to stay away from them. It makes me so angry every time they get into it about them. Things have to change. I can't stay away from my brother forever.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing out here by yourself?" I look up to see a surf Nazi coming from the water with his board. I couldn't believe I didn't notice him before. I give him a small smile, "Just trying to get away." He sits down beside me and rubs a hand up and down my arm. I give a small smile, "You really are beautiful," He says as the moon light shines on my face. I smile and look out over the water. He grabs my chin to bring my face to his right before his lips can touch mine, I grab him and sink my teeth into his neck, drinking him dry.

After I finish him off I toss him in to the ocean letting the current take him. "Stupid Nazi interrupting my thinking," I mumble as I sits back down and thinks. I've been keeping my distance from them for almost eighty years, but been close enough to watch them. I might have to stay away from them so they never see me, but who's to say they can't stay away from me? I have to get them to come to me. Max never said anything about that.

I laugh as I get up to head back to the boardwalk but not before walking to the shore to wash the blood of my face.

Now what do I need to do to get them to come to me? I then laugh, "Max is going to be pissed!" I says in a singing way as I skip to my bike to head mine and Max's house.

**Please review! They are very important to me and help me update sooner. Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys, I only own Ali/Alison.**

**Thank you BleuStarling18 for the first review (:**

Chapter 3

I woke up as soon as the sunset. I get up throwing on a pair of short jean shorts, a black off the shoulder shirt and black chucks. While putting on my eye liner there's a knock on the door. Knowing who it is, I ignore it and continue to put on my makeup. I sigh when the door opens. I turn around to see Max.

"What Max?" I asked irritated. A hurt look spreads across his face, "When are you ever going to call me dad?" I just glare. "I know Ali, I'm sorry about last night but you just have to understand…" "Understand what? That I can't be anywhere near other vampires that are your sons like I'm your daughter…me more so since I actually live with you, and one of them _actually_ being my brother and I still can't go near him?"

He looks down the louder I get, "Especially after I believed I could be with David when we met which is why I agreed to drink your blood, even before I knew what it was cause you promised me a better life with my brother included, but you deceived me and I can only see him from a distance. He probably has forgotten about me or thinks I'm old and gray or dead. It's been _fifty_ years of not being able to talk to my brother, do you have any idea how difficult this is for me?"

"Alison, please understand…" He stops and I continue to glare. "You know, I don't need to explain this to you, just stay away from them." He turns around and walks out of the room.

I'm fuming and can't wait for tonight. I was thinking of a plan the whole way home last night. I have to get them interested and want to figure out who I am. I will let all of them besides my brother to see me. It will drive them crazy to figure out who I am and then in a couple nights I will sing on open mic night at the boardwalk and they will come to me. I'm going to go to one boy a night. It's going to be fun and a great way to piss off Max in the end.

When I arrive at the Boardwalk, I head to the carousel. I ride it for a while, while I look for the guys. I don't see any of them until I get off. David, Dwayne, and Paul are nowhere to be seen but I see Marco walking a couple feet in front of me. I know that jacket anywhere.

I walk a little faster to catch up with him. "Wow I really love your jacket," I say smiling while walking beside him. He turns to me and smiles, "Thanks, I really don't get a lot of compliments on it." I'm relieved he's talking to me. "I don't understand why, it's amazing. I've never seen anything like it before, did you make it yourself?" He's starts beaming, "Actually I did."

Someone rams into Marco while walking by and he turns to look, I take this as my chance to disappear. I slip into an ally and can still see him. He's looking around confused, scratches his head, and walks away.

I giggle, that was fun. Now to go find some dinner.

_Marco POV_

I'm on my way to find the rest of the guys after picking up my last patch for my jacket when I hear, "Wow I really love your jacket." I turn and smile when I see a girl a little shorter than me. She pretty cute. I smile at her compliment, "Thanks, I really don't get a lot of compliments on it." Which is true. "I don't understand why, it's amazing. I've never seen anything like it before, did you make it yourself?"

I don't know what it is but I can't help but smile even bigger at her, "Actually I did." Before anything else is said, someone slams into me. I turn to look at the guy, fighting back a growl. He doesn't even look back just keeps on going. I turn back to the girl but she's gone.

She was just right here, where did she go? I look around for a little bit but there was no sign of her. I scratch my head, I wasn't imagining her was I? I shrug my shoulders and go find my brothers.

I find the in front of the old ice cream shop.

"Hey Marco, get your patch?" David asks, I nod. "What's wrong Marco, you look like someone just stole your dinner." I look up at Paul, I didn't know the confusion was still on my face. "What happened?" asked Dwayne.

I tell them about the girl and how she just disappeared.

David takes a drag of his cigarette, "Don't think too much of it, it's just some girl." I nod as we head back to our bikes.

_Ali POV_

The next night I'm walking around for about fifteen minutes when I trip over someone's skate board and slam into the back of someone before hitting the ground. "Damn it!" I yell. I go to look up but see a hand in front of me, I take it. As they pull me up I look to see its Dwayne. I look to see if anyone else is with him and luck was on my side, he was alone.

"Are you alright?" He asks, I nod. "Yeah, tripped over a damn skate board. Thanks for helping me up." He nods. I have to think fast and get him like I did with Marco. He goes to turn, "Nice necklace." He turns and looks down at it. "Made it myself." "That's cool. Are you Native American?" He nods. "I can tell." He smirks. I hear a bunch of laughter coming from behind him that sounds familiar.

We look and see it's the boys. Before they can see me, I take off in the opposite direction.

_Dwayne POV_

I'm walking around the Boardwalk when I feel someone slam into my back. "Damn it!" I hear a voice yell from the ground. I look down to see the girl. I decide to help her up, she hit me pretty hard. She takes my hand, when she gets up she looks at me and I took notice of how cute she is.

"Are you alright?" She nods, "Yeah, tripped over a damn skate board. Thanks for helping me up." I just nod. I'm not much for conversation so I go to turn to leave.

Before I go anywhere she speaks up, "Nice necklace." I turn and look down at the necklace I made out of animal teeth. "Made it myself," I tell her. "That's cool, are you Native American?" I was surprised she asked that. Not many people can tell that I am. I nod. "I can tell." I smirk, this girl is pretty interesting.

I hear the sound of my brothers laughter and turn to see where they are. I see them making their way in the crowd. I turn back to look at the girl but she's gone. What the hell? She was right here. I look around to see no trace of her when I feel someone pat me on the back.

"Yo Dwayne, watcha looking for?" Paul asks. I look at him and see Marco and David join him.

"Just some girl that ran into me. She just…" "Disappeared?" Marco cuts in. I raise an eyebrow, "yeah." He nods, "Sounds like the girl from last night."

Paul starts laughing, "Dude are you two seeing imaginary girls?" We glare at him, "She was real enough," I mutter.

I look at David, "It's just a coincidence. Let's go, I know where a party is to crash," he says with a smirk. We all chuckle as we head to our bikes.

_Ali POV_

For some reason tonight I decided to look a little sexy tonight. I put on a pair of super tight skinny jeans, a red half shirt that shows most of my stomach, my black boots, and leather jacket. My hair was curly and had my usual dark eye makeup on. It was times like this that I wish I could see how good I looked in a mirror.

As I'm heading out I give Thorn a treat. I hear steps behind me. I turn to look at Max and cross my arms. He looks me up and down, "Going anywhere special?" "Nope," I say popping the p. "Are you still mad?" I raise an eyebrow at him. He sighs and looks at Thorn. "Come on Thorn," He calls him as they head out to his car.

I walk out to my bike and speed past him as I head to the boardwalk.

An hour has passed and there has been no sign of the guys. I start to get a little frustrated. There is never a night that they are not here. As soon as I'm about to give up to go find my meal, I spot a familiar set of crazy blonde hair. I smile when I see Paul by himself sitting on the railing about twenty feet in front of me…alone.

I start to feel a little nervous for some reason but I just shake it off.

I shake my curls out a little and start to walk towards him. When I'm about ten feet away I feel someone grab me by the arm, pulling me to them. "Hello there sexy, where have you been all my life." I look up to see a guy with a black Mohawk and piercings all over his face. "Staying away from you," I hiss while trying to pull my arm loose. He had a good grip on me that I could easily get out of if there wasn't hundreds of people around us.

"Oh I love them feisty!" he pulls me closer to smell my neck, "Let me go!" I yell but he just laughs. I try to yank away again at _human_ strength but he continues to laugh and pulls me closer.

"Let her go," I hear a voice behind me. I try to turn but he wouldn't let me move. "Get your own chick, this one is mine." He tries to kiss me but I'm pulled away and put behind the owner of the voice. I look up and am shocked to see the familiar blonde hair of Paul. I look around him to see his hand around the jerks throat. "Don't you EVER touch her again!" Paul hissed. It sent chills all over my body and makes my still heart swell at him defending me.

I look up at the guy to see him nodding in fear. Paul lets him go and takes my hand leading us away. I'm not sure why but his touch sent sparks all through me.

After a couple minutes we stop and he sits down on a bench. "You ok sexy?" I feel myself blush, "Yes, thanks to you." _Even though I could have taken him myself if no one was around,_ I think to myself. Paul looks up at me and has this very sexy smirk on his face that I've never seen before…it was very…sexy. I couldn't help but bite my lip.

I feel like when it comes to him, I need to play this differently. I clear my throat and run my hand through my hair, "Well thanks." I start to walk away when I feel him grab my hand.

"Where are you going?" I can see…lust in his eyes? Wow I wasn't expecting that at all. "Home," I said simply. He runs his thumb over my hand that he still had a hold of, "Stay for a little bit." Before I answer I hear Marco, "Oh Pauly boy! Where are you?" and then laughter. He turns in the direction of the voice and I slip my hand out of his and escape into the crowd.

I go beside a building and watch as he looks around for me. I giggle but then stop. Something was different when it came to Paul then Marco and Dwayne. I don't know what it is…but I like it. I smile to myself and slip back into the crowd unnoticed.

_Paul POV_

It's another night on the boardwalk, just like every other night. The rest of the guys were pulled away but a couple girls that they would have for dinner. I wasn't in the mood tonight so I'm just sitting on a rail waiting for them to finish.

I hear a loud laugh, "Oh I love them feisty!" I look to my left to see a tall punk with a black Mohawk and his face covered in piercings holding a girl close to him while he smells her neck. "Let me go!" She yells, I hurry up and get to where they are. He's laughing while she's struggling to get out of his grip.

"Let her go," I growl. I don't know why I'm helping someone I don't know and don't care about but I felt like I needed to. He glares at me, "Get your own chick, this one is mine." He then pulls her closer to kiss her. As fast as I can I yank her away and place her behind me and grab him by the throat, fear all over his face. I wanted to rip him apart. "Don't you EVER touch her again," I hiss. He nods and I release him.

I grab her hand and drag her away. For some reason while her hand is in mine, I get this weird feeling but I just ignore it.

I stop at a bench and sit down. I look at her for the first time and find her incredibly beautiful. Beautiful? Did I really just think that? "You ok sexy?" I ask, I wanted to say beautiful but did want to seem sappy. I smile when I see her blush. "Yes, thanks to you." I give her a smirk. She bites her lip that is so sexy it sets me on fire.

After a minute she clears her throat and runs her hand through her curly dirty blonde hair, "Well, thanks." She says and starts to walk away. I couldn't let her go so I grab her hand.

She turns to look at me and I felt the urge that I wanted her…not like to feed off of but to have her as only mine. "Where are you going?" I ask her, she simply says "home." I run my thumb over her hand that still in mine. "Stay for a bit," I tell her but when she goes to say something I hear Marco, "Oh Pauly boy! Where are you?" I turn to my brothers laughter and see the top of their heads in the crowd heading towards me. I go to look back at her but she's gone. I didn't even feel her hand slip from mine. It feels so empty.

I try looking for her but she's nowhere in sight.

The guys walk up to me, "Guys I think I just was with the girl that disappeared on ya'll," I say to Marco and Dwayne. They look at me with wide eyes, "Are you sure?" David asks, I nod. "I was with her after helping her get away from some creep…" They guys started to laugh, "You helping a girl?" Marco laughs but I hit him in the chest. "Shut up! Anyways, as soon as I turn around…she's gone."

David seems to go into thought. "What are you thinking David?" He looks at me, "We need to figure out who she is…this can't be just a coincidence that she finds you three and then disappears." We all nod. "Maybe she'll come for you next," I say. David shrugs, "We'll see if not…we'll find her."

**What do ya'll think? How about the instant chemistry between Ali and Paul? A lot is going to happen in the next one. Please remember to review my loves!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys, only Ali/Alison.**

Chapter 4

Tonight is open mic night on the Boardwalk. They usually only do this once every couple of months. What better way to put me out in the open for them to see me then when I'm on stage shocking the hell out of them…especially David. I can only imagine how he is going to react. I hope he doesn't get mad at me for not coming to him sooner and understands why I didn't.

The song I'm going to be singing tonight is one that I wrote about what happened to me. Mostly pertaining to Max about him acting like he came in to save me from my parents and to get my brother back, but it was all lies and deceit after he turned me. I don't know how Max will take it if he heard the song. I can only imagine that he will be furious to write something about him like this.

Yes, over the past fifty years, there were moments that I considered him a father but then I think about what he done to me and how I can't go near my brother or the others. He's always insisting that I call him dad, but I just can't seem to bring myself to it. I'm still not really even talking to him since the other night. It was the worst fight we ever had and frankly…I could care less. Which is why I'm making a statement and taking a stand to make myself known to them.

When I get to the Boardwalk, I go up to where they have the concerts at; that's where they also do the open mic nights. I go to the stage and meet with Eddy, the manager, to make sure the band is good with the music I gave them a couple nights ago. Usually people would sing songs that are already on the radio but I had to be different.

"Hey Ali," Eddy greats me. I smile, "Hey Eddy, are we all set for tonight?" He smiles, "Yeah, the band is really excited to play your song. You're the first person to actually bring their own music." I smiled. "You will be the closing act if you don't mind? I figured you would be the best and wanted to save the best for last." I giggle, "Yeah that's fine Eddy, thanks." He nods and turns to check up on the band.

There's about thirty minutes until everything starts so I decide to walk around for a bit.

While walking I hear a girlish scream. I turn to see a big buff guy getting his ear pierced. I couldn't help but die of laughter while I'm continuing to walk, not paying attention to where I'm going and run into someone's chest.

"Watch it would you girl?" I look up and see that it's Paul…alone thank god. When he notices it's me he gets a huge smile, "Hey, it's you." I couldn't help but feel a little giddy at how excited he seemed to be. "It's me," I say spreading my arms out. He laughs and looks at me up and down, "Wow you look hot." I bite my lip at his compliment. Tonight I'm wearing short shorts, a black shirt with slits all on the sides, the back, and one across my chest showing lots of skin and cleavage, black ankle boots, white feather earrings, the usual dark eye makeup, and my hair with its natural waves.

I had the urge to flirt with him a bit to get his blood boiling, "You don't look to bad yourself sparky," I tell him as I run my finger down his chest causing him to growl a little. If I didn't have my hearing I wouldn't have heard it. He's wearing his usual attire but it's still hot. Hot? When did I ever find him hot? He's been with David for about forty years and I never seen him as anything before.

He gives me that sexy grin from last night and I felt weak at the knees.

"Where did you go last night?" he asks. "I told you I was going home." "But I asked you to stay." I just shrug my shoulders. "Will you come with me; I want you to meet my brothers." I look at him and see the pleading look in his eyes. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't…not yet.

"I would love to but I have to run."

"I want you to stay." I giggle at him and lean up to whisper as sultry as I can muster, "I will, but first you have to find me." I felt him shutter a bit. I looked up at him to see his eyes closed and I took that as my chance to leave.

I get back to the stage as soon as it starts. The first couple of people were ok, some were absolutely terrible, and the last one before me was really good.

Eddy then gets up on stage and does my introduction. "And now ladies and gents I have a special treat for you. Singing her very own song, a first for us, ALI!"

I walk up on the stage, take the mic and face the band. They all give me a wink and start to play and I turn around to face the crowd. I look to see if I see the boys, I see them walking by not noticing me until I start singing. They all had different expressions. Dwayne had wide eyes, Marco's mouth was hanging open, Paul was smiling and pointing at me like he was saying he found me; and David was in complete shock when he realized it was me.

_Sparkling angel  
I believe  
You are my saviour  
In my time of need_

_Blinded by faith,  
I couldn't hear  
All the whispers,  
The warnings so clear_

_I see the angels,  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now,  
No mercy no more_

_No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie_

_Sparkling angel,  
I couldn't see  
Your dark intentions,  
Your feelings for me_

_Fallen angel,  
Tell me why  
What is the reason,  
The thorn in your eye?_

_I see the angels  
I'll lead them to your door  
There's no escape now  
No mercy no more_

_No remorse 'cause I still remember  
The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie_

_Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end_

_This world may have failed you  
It doesn't give you a reason why  
You could have chosen  
A different path in life  
_

_The smile when you tore me apart_

_You took my heart,  
Deceived me right from the start  
You showed me dreams,  
I wished they'd turn into real  
You broke the promise  
And made me realize  
It was all just a lie_

_Could have been forever  
Now we have reached the end_

When I'm finished the crowd bursts with applause. I take a small bow and look at where the boys were. They we're all cheer and hollering but David was still frozen in shock. He seems to snap out of his trans and makes his way towards me with the guys hot on his tale. I make my way off the stage towards him.

Here goes nothing… "Hi David."

**Dun dun dun! lol I know it's a little short, but the next chapter is going to be in David's POV. **

**I do not own the song, it's called **_**Angels**_** by **_**Within Temptation.**_

**Please remember to review! I have chapter 5 done. The more reviews I get the SOONER it will be posted! I NEED YOUR REVIEWS!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys, only Ali/Alison.**

Chapter 5

_David POV_

When we arrive at the Boardwalk and split up to see if we can find this girl that coincidently ran into the boys and just disappears. At first I didn't think anything of it but after it happened to three out of four of us…something is up.

We were to meet back by the comic store in thirty minutes and look together. I had no idea what this girl looks like besides the _cute _and _sexy_ descriptions that they gave me which doesn't help at all.

I'm waiting at the meeting point when Marco and Dwayne come back shaking their heads. "No sign of her," Marco says disappointed. "Maybe Paul found her," I tell them. A couple minutes later Paul comes with a big smirk on his face.

"Did you find her?" Dwayne asks and he nods. "She ran right into me," Paul laughs.

"Then where is she?" I half growl. Still smirking Paul says, "She told me to find her and then she disappeared." He seems really amused by this girl. I shake my head, "Come on lets go find her."

As we're walking we get close to the concert area and hear someone singing who wasn't too bad. After they finish they announce the last performer but we keep walking as the music starts up. As soon as she starts singing we all stop. "That's her!" Marco says with his mouth hanging wide open. Dwayne's eyes go wide, and Paul has this huge grin on his face and points at her. "I found you," he whispers. I look at her and I had to do a double take.

There is no way in hell…I'm in shock. I listen to the words she's saying and I couldn't help but feel the pain behind it. I remember they guy who introduced her saying it was her own song. She wrote this?

I'm frozen the entire time she's singing.

When she finishes the crowd and my brothers go crazy cheering for her. She takes a small bow and looks in our direction. I start make my way over to her, the boys not far behind me. I notice she's making her way to me as well. She stops and front of me and she seems a little nervous. Hell I'm still in shock.

"Hi David," she greets me.

"David? You know him?" Paul asks her and she nods. "Ali?" I stutter out. She gives me a weak smile and the guys snap their heads to me. "Who is this chick David?" Marco half yells. Not taking my eyes off of her I answer him, "This is Ali…my little sister."

_What's _and _whoas _were coming from them. I still can't take my eyes off of her. I can't believe she's standing in front of me…and looks only a year older then the last time I seen her. I needed answers…now.

"We need to talk now." She nods and starts to head to the beach, us not to far behind. I didn't car that they were with us because I really didn't want to have to explain things to them.

She finally stops at the shore and turns around to look at us.

"I know you want an explanation…and oh boy do I have one. You might want to sit down." I continue to stare, "I'd prefer to stand." She weakly nods.

"Ok, after you left I searched for you like crazy. I went out every Friday night for a whole year looking for you. I did a sketch of you so people would know what you looked like. After a while mom and dad completely gave up on you and acted like you never existed. Soon I pretty much became invisible to them so it was like I was all alone in this world. First I lose my brother and then my parents in a way."

A tear glistens down her cheek and I couldn't help but go to her and take her in my arms.

"I'm so sorry Ali." Was all I could get out. I never thought about her before I joined Max.

She pulls away and gives me a smile before she continues. "One night when I was looking for you, a man looked at the picture I drew and said he knew where you were and could take me to you. I was so excited but then he said he had to stop at his house first to let his dog out. I was nervous and didn't want to go but he reassured me that he was a good guy and wouldn't lie about taking me to you. So I went. He asked about you and I told him all about when we were kids, all the trouble we got into, the last night I saw you, how mom and dad changed and forgot about us. He looked genuinely sad. He tells me if I was his daughter he would never treat me like that.

"When we get to the house he brings me this drink, saying that if I was to drink it, I would have a new life with you in it and him as a father. I was hesitant at first but I wanted to be with you so I drank it. The next morning when he explained to me everything I now was, I asked to be taken to you but he had this guilty look on his face saying I could see you but you were not to know about me. I yelled at him for lying and deceiving me but he said it was for the best. For the past fifty years I've been watching you and the rest of the boys when they joined you.

"We got in fights every now and then about not being able to be with you. The last one was the worst and that's when I decided that I've had enough and made the plan for you to find me, going to each of them," she points to the boys, "and have them curious about me and just disappear. I knew you would find me tonight. I wrote that song to explain the pain I went through. I'm so sorry I didn't let you know about me sooner."

She falls to her knees crying. She was so distraught. She thinks I would be angry that she didn't tell me but the only person I was mad at was the man who changed her and forced her to stay away from me for fifty fucking years. I look at the guys to see the same pain I feel that she's going through. I kneel in front of her and bring her head up to face me.

"Ali, I'm not mad, angry, or upset with you. I'm actually relieved that you are here with me now." She wipes her eyes and gives me a smile. "Now…who was it that changed you and kept you away?" She bites her lip, looks at all of us before saying the name that set's four sets of growls off.

"Max."

**Yay their reunited but what is Max going to think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys, only Ali/Alison.**

**Loving all the reviews! DesDesxoxo: Thanks for the input and don't worry, David is still going to be the same David, we will just see a little bit of a different side of him when only around Ali. (:**

Chapter 6

"Now…who was it that changed you and kept you away?" David asks. I'm nervous to tell him because I don't know what he will do. I bite my lip and look at all the guys before looking back at him.

"Max."

They all let out growls and I can't help but jump a little bit. Anger is all over their faces; I could understand why David was but not sure why Paul, Marco, and Dwayne were. They've only really just met me.

David turns away from me, "Come on boys." He starts to walk away but I grab his arm, "David what are you going to do?" He doesn't look at me, "I'm going to get some answers," he starts to walk again and the boys follow. As they walk past me they each look at me and I follow too.

By the time we get to the video store, Max is already gone. We all get on our bikes and head to the house. Max is going to be furious when he realizes I'm not alone when I get home. I was actually nervous of what was going to happen. I didn't know if David was going to try to fight him or just talk to him. I just hope Max gets as pissed as I hope he was going to when I planned all this.

When we get to the house, the boys are ahead of me, me trailing in the back.

David doesn't even knock as he opens up the door and storms inside. "MAX!" I hear him yell. When I finally get inside I see everyone in the living room. Max is sitting in his chair while the boys surround him. Max looks really confused why they're here until he sees me walk into the room. He goes wide eyed, "Ali?"

"Max," David hisses causing Max to look up at him, he looks nervous. "Why the fuck did you keep her away?" He scolds while pointing at me. Max clears his throat but before he can say anything David yells, "SHE'S MY SISTER!" Max jumps back a little scared, I love it! I don't think he's ever seen David this angry before.

"Listen…David…you have to understand." David growls, "What's to understand? You lie to her and keep her to yourself? Did you want to make her your very own bride or something?" I hear someone give a faint growl to that but I can't tell who it was. I shuttered at the idea of Max wanting to claim me as his own. I would never do that on my own free will.

"Now you listen to me David," Max stands up, "I would never do that. That is my daughter! My blood has been in her veins for more than fifty years! I kept her away from you because I knew as soon as she was back with you; she would want to stay with you. When I found her looking for you, she was broken. _I_ fixed her, _I _saved her." "_You_ kept her away from what she really wanted." They both turn and look at me.

I didn't know how to react. I try to look anywhere but at Max for the moment. That's when I feel a set of eyes on me. I look and see Paul looking at me. He gives me a smirk before looking back at them.

"Alison," I hear Max hiss at me and I look at him. "What happened to staying away from them?" I hear a set of growls around the room. I cross my arms, "You know they're right here right?" I say pointing at them, causing a few low chuckles from Paul and Marco. Max continues to stare and I roll my eyes, "Well if you must know, I…"

"She didn't come to us, we ran into her." I was going to tell him but one of the boys spoke up. I expected that to come from David but it was Paul. I was shocked. David raised an eyebrow at him. Max turns to Paul, "What?" I wasn't going to let him do this. "Paul," I hiss but he ignores me.

"We were all at the concert area tonight walking around when a fight broke loose. People were trying to get away when Ali was slammed into us. I helped her up and that's when David recognized her."

I couldn't believe he just came up with some lie and fast too. I look at Max to see him looking at me, "Is that true?" I look at David to see him give a slight nod and I tell him yes. I can see the anger in his eyes but he's trying to hide it, I can tell. "Well I guess what is done is done." He seemed unusually calm now. He walks out of the room and I hear the front door close.

I look at Paul, "Why did you do that? I was going to tell him." He shrugged his shoulders looking over at David real quick before looking back at me, "I wanted to help you out." I give him a smile, "Thanks." I look over at my brother, "So what now?" he shrugs, "What do you want to do?" I wanted to go with them but didn't know if he would want me to.

Paul comes up wrapping an arm around my shoulders, "Can we keep her?" I couldn't help but giggle, he sounded like a little boy who just found a puppy. David just looks at him and Marco and Dwayne join us too, "Yeah can we keep her, she's so cute!" Marco said ruffling up my hair. I swat his hand away while laughing.

David chuckles, "Fine." They guys start cheering and Paul swings me around. When he sets me down I look into his blue eyes and felt butterflies. I clear my throat and look away. "I'll be right back, let me grab a few things." They nod.

I run down stairs grabbing a duffle bag throwing some clothes, shoes, makeup, and a couple other things into it. When I go to turn around to leave Max is standing in my doorway with his arms crossed.

"This is exactly why I wanted you to stay away from them." I roll my eyes, "Well, there's nothing to do now Max. They found me, now that I finally have a chance to be with my brother, I'm taking it." He just glares at me. "It's not like you're not going to see me again."

He doesn't say anything, just walks away. As I'm heading up the stairs I hear, "Enjoy your ride." I didn't ask what he meant and I really didn't care.

When I get outside, the guys are all sitting on their bikes. I go to get on mine when I realize it's gone. "Where's my bike?" They all look at each other. "Max was coming back from the beach when we got out here." Dwayne says. "Did he put it in the damn ocean?" He nods. I let out a small scream and kick the gate, "DAMNIT!"

Paul laughs behind me, "Come on, you can ride with me." I turn to see the cocky look on his face. I walk over to him, getting really close to his face and run a finger down his chest, "Really?" His eyes get that lusty look again and he nods. I smile as I go to lift my leg to get behind him. Last second I stop and hope over and climb behind Marco. Paul is shocked while we all laugh at him. "That's messed up," he pouts.

"Come on lets go," David says as he cranks up his bike. Before we take off I look at Paul and give him a wink. He mutters 'Tease' before taking off causing me to laugh.

As we head to my new home I think about how crazy tonight was…I got my brother back and Max is pissed. Was it worth it? I look at the boys on their bikes, Paul rides by giving me a wink. David shakes his head causing me to laugh.

Yes it was definitely worth it.

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys, only Ali/Alison.**

**This is a little bit of a fun chapter. ENJOY!**

Chapter 7

When we finally stop I notice we're at the cliffs at Hudson's Bluff and can't help but feel confused. We get off the bikes and I follow the guys into a cave. Marco grabs a torch and lights up some barrels and I cannot believe the sight in front of me. It's like a hotel down here.

"Wait is this that old grand hotel that sunk when that earthquake hit in 1906? David nods, "Yep, and it's all ours." He sits down in a wheel chair. I walk around amazed at how great it looks. It's their own little paradise. I feel at home here already.

"This is great guys, where do ya'll usually sleep at?" I ask no one in particular. "In an area down that tunnel," Dwayne tells me as he points to the tunnel. I nod, "Now…how do ya'll sleep? Max had a coffin and I slept in a bed in the cellar." "Upside down," says Dwayne.

"Well this is an old hotel after all, where is a room with a bed that gets no sunlight of course?" They all laugh, "Shut up, I'm not sleeping upside down like ya'll. I enjoy a bed." As they continue to laugh I start to walk away, "Jerks, I'll find my own room."

As I'm walking away someone throws me over their shoulder. I look up and see David shaking his head with a smirk, and Marco and Dwayne laughing. I smack Paul's butt, "Put my down you maniac." He laughs as he walks down a tunnel, "Calm down girl, I'm taking you to a room." "Well can I at least walk?" He chuckles, "Nope and don't complain you know you're enjoying the view back there." I couldn't help but smile. He really did have a nice ass.

I eventually hear a door open and he carries me into a dark room. He sets me down and lights up some candles. The room was beautiful. There was a huge canopy bed with see threw purple curtains on it with a matching bed spread. There was a dresser, a chair next to a bookshelf that was already filled with books, a closet and a huge bathroom with a giant tub.

"This is amazing," I whisper to myself. "You sure are?" I hear behind me. I turn to see Paul almost a foot away. "Would you like some company tonight? You know it's your first night in a new place. It can be scary." I tried to fight back a giggle. "Well for one I'm a vampire so I really don't get scared that easily and two…" I step closer to him, "I don't think David would like you sleeping in the same bed as his little sister." I'm not really sure if he'd care or not, I really didn't care, it was just the only thing I could think of off the top of my head.

He smirks, "I wouldn't be too sure about that." I cross my arms, "And why not?" "Who says he has to know?" I smack his chest and walk around him, "You know there is no way to keep things hidden from him." He nods in agreement. "I'm not scared of David." I laugh, "Sure…come on you, the sun will be rising soon." I stand in the doorway as he makes his way to me. He stands outside the door, "How about a kiss goodnight?"

I bite my lip, it was tempting but I still wanted to play with him. I have my hand a hold of the door as I lean towards him. His face lights up as he leans in close. As soon as our lips are about to touch I pull away closing the door, "Goodnight Paul."

As soon as the door closes I hear him sigh and slam his head on the door. I couldn't help but giggle. I make my way to the bed and shake out the blankets. They were pretty dusty. When I lay down I can't help but think of that crazy blonde and smile.

It's fun messing with him.

_Paul POV_

"How about a kiss goodnight?" I ask Ali. She bites her lip and starts to lean in. If my heart was still beating it would be pounding. I start to get really excited as I lean in, I couldn't believe she was really going to kiss me. Right before our lips touch she pulls away and closes the door. "Goodnight Paul." I sigh and bang my head on the door. This girl is driving me crazy.

I make my way to our resting area. The guys were already there. Marco starts laughing at me. "What?" "You look like you just got shot down." I hit him in the back of the head. "Shut up Marco." He and Dwayne both start laughing and David glares, "That's my sister Paul. You hurt her I'll kill you myself." I couldn't help but feel a little cocky, "Does that mean I have your blessing then?" He just glares before jumping up to the pole.

The rest of us join him. Before I drift off I think about Ali, the girl that drives me absolutely crazy. I'm going to win her over and I know she is going to give me the hardest time too but two can play at this game.

_Ali POV_

When I wake up the sun hasn't fully set yet from what I can tell down the tunnel. So I decide to take a bath. It was nice and relaxing. This tub was huge compared to the one at Max's. After I'm done I dry my hair and put on a pair of holey jeans a red tank top and chucks. I let my hair stay with its natural waves and put on my eye makeup.

I head out to the main area to find all the guys sitting around. I smile, "Good evening boys." They all look up and smile. "Well I don't know about ya'll but I'm starving." Paul laughs, "Aww is the little princess hungry?" I roll my eyes, "Shut it Paul! I didn't have anything last night cause we were dealing with Max."

Paul went to say something but David stood up, "Come on let's go." I follow right after him outside. "So who do I have the pleasure of riding with tonight?" I ask happily. I see Paul about to say something but I speak up first, "Oh Dwayne," I sing, he turns to me, "Can I ride with you?" I bat my eyes a little. He smirks and looks over at Paul to see him shaking his head no. "Hop on." I climb on behind him and take a glance at Paul to see a scowled look on his face. Marco points at him and laughs. That's when David starts up his bike with everyone following suit.

At the boardwalk we're walking around for a little bit. It was busy like usual but nothing to eventful. I felt unusually hyper and started to skip while we walked. I hear a couple chuckles behind me and I turn to see David give me a wink.

He was acting all tough like usual. I know I can't be all sisterly with him in front of people; it'll blow the whole tough guy, leader thing.

Not paying attention, I feel someone trip me and I fall flat on my face. I look up to see the culprit to find Paul walk by laughing. "Ass!" He continues to laugh. I get up and jump on his back ruffling up his hair making it even more crazy. I hop off and get between Marco and Dwayne linking my arms with theirs.

Paul tries to give me a glare and I stick my tongue out, "You can't get me now, I have my body guards!" I pulled them into me tighter and let out a small laugh when they try to give off a tough 'I'll kick your ass' look. He points a finger at me, "You win for now, and they won't be with you all night." He turns and walks with David.

I look at Marco and Dwayne, "Please don't leave me." They laugh, "We got your back," Marco chuckles.

I stuck with them for a majority of the time. I eventually break loose and walk up to my brother. "So David," He just looks at me and raises an eyebrow, "Do you know where there is a party we can crash on the beach or do I need to go solo?" He smirks, "I actually know where one is." I smile, "Can we go now?" He nods and we turn around to go back to the bikes.

I ride with Dwayne again as we follow David through the woods for a little bit before going to a secluded part of the beach. We leave the bikes at the tree line and walk for a bit. Every now and then I will get bumped by Paul which I always retaliated by pushing.

We eventually saw the glow of a fire. When we get closer we see a group of surf nazi's. We watch them for a couple minutes before attacking. As soon as I was about to bite mine he was pulled away from me and thrown in the opposite direction. I hiss and see Paul laughing, "Payback princess." I throw some sand at him and go back to fetch mine.

After I was done I felt so much better. I look at the guys to see them covered in blood when I only have a little on my face. "Ya'll are slobs." They laugh and we head to the bikes. Paul walks beside me, "Ride with me on the way back?" I glare, "After you threw my dinner? I don't think so." I walk away and get behind Dwayne.

When we take off I look behind me to where Paul was riding and see him give me a wink. I couldn't help but bite my lip. It caused him to smirk and he sped past us.

Oh this boy drives me crazy!

**Please remember to review my loves!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys, only Ali/Alison.**

**This chapter is short but I wanted to have a nice moment between Ali and David. We find out what happened to him fifty years ago. Also keep in mind they are in the eighties now so it was the thirties when they were changed. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 8

Later when we get back I stay outside where we park the bikes. The boys start heading in, "David, can I talk to you?" He nods and the rest head in.

I sit down on the edge of the cliff with my legs hanging off. David stands next to me just looking out. I look up at him, "David, please sit down, relax. It's just me." He looks down at me for a second before sitting down next to me and lighting a cigarette.

"What do you want to talk about Ali?" He asks in his tough like tone. I look at him, "I haven't talked to you in fifty years, I just want to talk." He takes a drag of his cigarette and waits for me to say something. "Why?" He raises and eyebrow, "Why did you join Max?"

David looks out ahead of us and throws his cigarette into the waves down below. "Ali…what you didn't know is that night, mom and dad were kicking me out." I looked at him in shock, "What? Are you serious?" He nods, "Yeah, they were going on how I was becoming a bad influence on you and that they didn't me to screw up your future. You know how they wanted to get out of the middleclass life. Apparently I was holding you back from finding the 'perfect suitor'."

I could not believe what he was telling me. "Even though it killed me, I left because I wanted you to have the life you deserve. So I went to a bar. I ran into Max there and we got to talking. I was drunk so I guess everything he started to tell me sounded like a good thing at the time so I join him," he shrugs, "That's how I got here."

"When you left they actually looked for you for a couple weeks and started to bring some 'suitors' to the house for me to meet. They were determined to have me married off into a richer family but after I kept ignoring them and wouldn't give up on looking for you, they gave up on me and acted like I was pretty much invisible. I think it kind of depressed them that even though you were gone, they still couldn't marry me off."

David wraps his arm around my shoulders pulling me in close, "Well if it counts for anything, I'm really glad you're here with me now." I look up at him to see a real genuine smile on his face. I haven't seen that smile since before he left. I wrap my arms around him, "Me too David." It was nice to be like this again with him. I really missed him.

We sit there for a while talking about the old days and just catching up. I knew a good amount about him already because I was never too far from him all these years, so I was doing most of the talking.

When we noticed that the sun was going to be rising soon so we get up. I start to walk down first when David stops me with a question I never expected him to ask, "Ali, what's going on with you and Paul?" I stop in my tracks, I honestly didn't know. I know there are feelings there and we kept teasing each other but nothing has happened…yet.

I turn to look at him and raise an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" He crosses his arms and gives me a knowing look. I roll my eyes, "I have no idea what you're talking about David." He gives me a smirk and walks by me and chuckles, "Sure you don't, let's get inside before we turn to ash."

I skip over to him and link my arm with his as we walk inside. "You know this brings back old memories when we would stay out all night and come back walking just like this." He actually lets out a laugh, "I remember and sometimes mom and dad would be in the sitting room waiting on us." I giggled remembering and as soon walk in we stopped in our tracks to see Paul, Marco, and Dwayne sitting down waiting on us.

We both started busting out laughing. They looked at us like we were crazy but we didn't care. After I finally control my laughter, "Well boys I'm going to bed," I lean up and give David a kiss on the cheek and start to walk away, "Goodnight boys." They all say their goodnights. I look over at Paul to see him with the sexy smirk on his face; I can't help but bite my lip. I turn and go to my room.

As I'm settling down I hear the laughter of the boys in the tunnel as they go to their area. I can instantly distinguish Paul's laughter from the rest.

What is going on between us?

**Hope ya'll enjoyed it. I will be leaving out of town for the weekend so I won't be able to update. I have the next chapter already done so if i get at least three reviews I will post it before I leave. If not you'll have to wait until Sunday night. (: Let's say I'm wanting reviews lol. So please make sure to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys, only Ali/Alison.**

**Ok there was only 2 reviews but I really want to get this chapter out to ya'll because I LOVED writing it and because BleuStarling18 & DesDesxoxo were amazing with their reviews, I decided to give it to you anyways before I leave. Hope ya'll enjoy it and please remember to review afterwards! Love ya'll and have a great weekend!**

Chapter 9

It's been about a week since I've joined my brother and the guys. I couldn't be any happier than I am. Paul and I are still picking and teasing each other and I feel us growing closer every day, and I'm falling for him more and more. It seems like any time we get a chance to, we are doing something to each other. I still use Marco and Dwayne as my body guards whenever I know Paul is trying to get me back for something. I still have yet to ride with him, which drives him insane.

I enjoy torturing him as much as he does to me.

I was sitting on a rail at the boardwalk with the boys just watching people. I was getting bored so I started to play with the closest persons hair which so happened to be Paul. At first he tries to pull away but I yank it, "Relax, I'm just playing with it." He gives me a look like I'm going to do something to it, "I promise I'm just playing with it." He turns and leans his head back a little so I can entertain myself. I put a couple of small braids in. After I finish the last one up I couldn't take it anymore.

"Guys can we please do something. I'm BORED!" Everyone but David laughs and Paul wraps an arm around my shoulders, "Come on lets go bug Max, she hasn't had the joy of doing that yet." I got excited and turn to David, "Please can we?" He lets out a small chuckle, "Fine."

I jump off the rail super excited. Marco puts both hands on my shoulders to stop me from bouncing. "Damn she's like a freaking kangaroo." I couldn't help but laugh, "Oh hush Marco." "Fine but don't come to me when you trip." I stick my tongue out and as soon as I turn around I trip over my own feet. The boys even David burst out laughing. "Told you," Marco laughs. I roll my eyes continue to skip beside them, with the occasional poke, bump, or tug of hair from Paul. When I finally have enough I just jump on his back wrapping my arms and legs around him.

"Oh I just love the feeling of being wrapped up in your arms and legs," I bite his shoulder causing him to yelp. I laugh, "To bad this is the only way you are getting in them." I whisper in his ear. He smiles and looks over his shoulder at me. "Are you sure about that?" The way he said it gives me chills.

I try to hop off of him but he wouldn't let go of my legs. "No ma'am, you're not getting way that easy." I didn't try to hard because honestly I liked being this close to him.

When we get outside of Max's store, Paul was still holding onto my legs so I stay on his back as we walk in. Max was behind the counter with his back to us. The girl next to him, I think her name was McCall, elbows Max, "Isn't that your daughter?" I hear her ask him. Max whips around and glares. The boys give cocky smirks at him as they walk past.

He gives me the worst glare I've ever seen him give…and I LOVED it!

I buried my face in Paul's neck to muffle my laughter. I suddenly feel Paul shutter a little bit under me. I couldn't help but smell him. He smelt like a bonfire and leather; a strange combination but amazing on him. I slide my nose up and down his neck causing him to growl and to tighten his grip on my legs. "You need to stop," he whispers over his shoulder making our mouths very close.

"What's wrong, am I making you nervous?" I say not pulling away. He just laughs and lets go of my legs almost making me fall. "Meany."

As we start to walk out I grab a lollipop out of the bowl on the counter where Max still was, "Have a great night." I say to him causing him to harden his stare. Paul, Marco, and Dwayne start laughing as we walk out. I put the cherry lollipop into my mouth.

"That was great! Did you see how he stared at you?" Marco laughs; I nod and pull the lollipop out of my mouth. "Yeah it was so hard for me to not burst out laughing." When I go to put the lollipop back in, Paul snatches it from me and sticks it in his mouth. "Mmm that's good." I stare wide eyed and mouth hanging open. "Did you really just steal my lollipop?"

He winks as he walks away. "Guys he stole my lollipop!" I whine causing them to laugh. "Aww she's like a little kid. Was she like this in the old days?" Paul asks David. He fights back a laugh and I give him a glare telling him to shut up. David walks by, "You're a big girl, I'm sure you'll get him back."

He's right and mine will be much worse, I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet but it will make him crumble.

"Well I'm not sure what ya'll are going to do but I'm going to go find me something to eat. Meet ya'll at the bikes." They nod as I skip away. I head to the beach to see if there was anyone alone out there. I really didn't feel like picking someone out of the crowd. Lucky for me there was someone coming in from the water.

I walk towards him, "Hi there." He smiles and shakes some water out of his hair. "Hello yourself beautiful." I stalk my way towards him and before he can say anything I attack. He was fairly easy to take down. After I dispose of him I wash myself off and walk along the beach for a little bit before heading back to the bikes.

When I join them they we're ready to go. "We're going to stop at a party before heading back," David tells me. I nod and climb behind him.

We ride for a little bit before stopping. I stay at the bikes while they go enjoy themselves. That's when I remember I need to get back at Paul. I walk over to them and spot Paul. As soon as he throws the remains into the fire I make my way to him. He rises up an eyebrow as I wrap my arms around his neck and get really close to him. His eyes go wide like they're about to pop out. Instead of kissing him like he thinks I'm going to, I lick the blood off around him lips, I hear both Marco and Dwayne say 'damn' from behind me.

"Mmm yummy." I run a finger along the side of his face his face and licking the blood off and start to skip away leaving a shocked Paul behind me.

David gives me a wink which said I told you so. I couldn't help but smile in victory that I finally got him good. Before I can go any further I'm being pulled from behind into someone's chest with their arms around me. I instantly know their Paul's. His lips get close to my ear, "No more screwing around, no more teasing. Please ride with me." I shudder in Paul's arms.

I don't think I could play with him any longer. I know it was getting as hard for me as it is for him and his pleading wasn't making it any easier. I couldn't seem to get my voice to work so I nod. He takes my hand as he leads me to his bike. No one says anything but watches us as I climb behind him. I look over at them to see them smirking, winking, or both.

It was like time slowed down as we rode back. I had my chin rested on his shoulder and my arms wrapped around him. He would keep one hand on mine the whole ride. It was like tonight did a full 360 and I didn't care.

When we get home I slowly climb from behind him. I notice the rest of the guys go ahead and go inside. I turn back to Paul to see his piercing blue eyes looking into mine; he grabs my hand and pulls me in close to him bringing our lips just millimeters from each other. "Ali…" "Hmm?" He takes a breath, "No more games." I couldn't help but smile and pull away, "And why not?" He grabs my hand, "You drive me absolutely insane. I can't ever stop thinking about you. I can't handle the teasing anymore, it's killing me." I can't help but giggle at him. I step in between his legs again and wrap my arms around his neck, "Ok Paul, no more games."

Not being able to take it anymore I bring my lips to his and I instantly go weak at the knees.

His lips were so much softer than I thought they would be. I wrap my arms around his neck making us closer. I feel his tongue glide across my bottom lip and I happily grant him entrance. I can still taste the blood on him making the kiss that much sweeter. When we finally break apart I look into his eyes and I see them filled with something I've never seen before…love.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." He says as he rests his forehead on mine. "I know, same here." We both let out a small laugh. "Paul, I…I love you." I can't believe I just told him that, I just hope he doesn't freak out on me. But he does the complete opposite, he kisses. Before I try to deepen it he pulls away, "I love you too Ali."

**I was so excited to do this chapter! Please tell me what ya'll think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys, only Ali/Alison.**

**I'm really excited and want to let all my amazing fans know that last night I found out…I'M PREGO WITH BABY #2! Thought I'd let you know. (:**

**Also this chapter gets a little steamy ;)**

Chapter 10

I still could not believe that Paul told me he loved me too. If I couldn't already fly, I would be right now. I mentally laugh at myself. "Come on let's go inside," Paul says while taking my hand. I smile but stop him. He looks at me, "What?" I walk up to him wrapping my arms around his neck, "Stay with me?" If his smile could get any bigger it just did. "Definitely babe."

He leads us inside, still holding my hand. As soon as we get in the main area I hear cheering. "It's about time!" Marco yells. I feel myself blush and bury myself in Paul's back. I can feel his body shake from laughing. I walk away and go sit next to David to find him smirking.

"So nothing's going on huh?" I stick my tongue out, "You asked me that a week ago." "So you're telling me that there was nothing going on then?" Before I can say anything Paul walks over and kisses me, "Don't lie Ali, you know something was going on the day I _saved_ you from that loser." I don't say anything and just play with the hem of my shirt. "That's what I thought." David chuckles.

"Ok I'm going to take a bath. I'll see you losers later." I get up and Paul tries to follow. "No you stay for now." He pouts a little as I walk to my room and fill up the tub. I sink down into the water and start to hum for a little bit which leads to me singing a verse of a song that randomly came to me.

_You're gonna take my hand  
Whisper the sweetest words  
And if you're ever sad  
I'll make you laugh  
I'll chase the hurt_

My heart is set on you  
I don't want no one else  
And if you don't want me  
I guess I'll be all by myself

I decide that I've been in here long enough I wrap a towel around myself and go into my room to find it completely lit up with candles. I only lit a few but now they're all lit. I feel a set of arms snake themselves around me and lips kissing my neck. "I don't want no one else either," Paul whispers making my legs go weak. Boy he has an effect on me.

I turn in his arms and start to kiss him. He lifts me up wrapping my legs around his waist. Soon I feel my back hit a wall. It was definitely getting hot in here. He trails kisses down my neck and stops. He looks up at me, blue meeting green. He slowly walks us to the bed and sits down, me still wrapped around him. He removes my towel, dropping it on the floor.

I thought the first time I was seen naked I would become very self conscience and insecure but with Paul; I didn't feel that way at all.

"You're beautiful," he whispers. I bite my lip and he looks at my neck and runs a finger at the crook of my neck. I immediately knew what he was thinking. He looks back into my eyes and I nod leaning my head to the side to give him more access.

He leans in and kisses the spot before marking me as his. I dig my nails into his back, it hurts but it was a different kind of pain…a very pleasurable pain.

Before I know it, I'm being flipped onto my back with Paul hovering over me. I slide his jacket off his arms and pull the shirt over his head. I was mesmerized by his abs. I could tell he was fit but…damn. He leans down and kisses me, "I love you Ali." "I love you most Paul." Paul kisses me again and fully and completely makes the rest of his claim on making me his.

When I woke up, I looked up to see a sleeping Paul next to me. I had my head on his chest with his arms around me. I smile remember everything that happened last night. I run my finger along the mark now on my neck.

I couldn't be happier that I am now Paul's. I have never loved any before and I am so happy that the one person I do love, it's Paul. All those times we were picking and teasing each other. How we drove each other absolutely crazy, which made us closer and fall in love. I remember all the suitors that my parents introduced me to. I had absolutely no interest in them what so ever. I think it was because I was always meant to be with Paul.

I guess if it wasn't for Max, I wouldn't be here right now. I think I need to thank him.

"Does it hurt?" I look up to see Paul looking at the bite on my neck. I shake my head, "Not at all. I just can't believe that I actually have you." He smiles as he pulls me in for a kiss. "Me either babe." I then thought of something, "So does this mean I'm not allowed to tease you anymore?" He laughs, "Do what you want babe, your mine now." I giggle as he starts to kiss my neck.

I eventually get out of bed and try to find something to wear. I grab the first pair of shorts, shirt, and ankle boots. The shirt just so happen to be off the shoulder where Paul bit me. I'm not worried about it because it's not easily seen by human eyes. I pull all my hair to one side in a French braid.

As we walk down the tunnel I'm skipping. I'm in such a great mood, nothing can bring me down. I hear Marco laugh, "Good even Roo, have a nice night?" I give him a confused look, "Roo?" he nods, "Yeah, like kanga_roo_. You know because you're always skipping and bouncing around?" I thought about it and like the sound of it. "I like it." Marco smiles "Thought you would." "And to answer your question…" I look at Paul next to me; he smiles and gives me a wink before going to the fountain. "Yes."

I skip to the couch next to Dwayne and prop my legs in his lap. He rises and eyebrow but I ignore him as I lean my head back on the arm of the couch. I look to my left to see David smirking at me. "And what are you looking at?" He chuckles as he points to his neck.

After I realize what he's pointing at I smile as I touch the spot on me. "You marked her?" Dwayne asks as he pushes my legs off of him to look at my neck. Marco comes over too to look. I laughed at how dumb they were being.

"You know it boys. She's mine and only mine." Paul says full of confidence. I couldn't help but giggle at him. He leans over and kisses me.

"Ok boys and girl, let's go," David says as he stands up.

When we get to the bikes I immediately hope behind Paul. He started beaming when he didn't have to ask me to. "I'm yours now hun, I only ride with you." He screams out a 'Woo' as he starts up the bike causing me to laugh. Damn I love this boy.

When we get to the boardwalk I turn to the boys, "I'll meet you guys later, I need to go do something." They nod. I give Paul a quick kiss as I make my way to Max's store.

I walk in not seeing him. I go to his office in the back of the store and see the door is cracked. I peek inside to see him at his desk. I knock while slowly opening the door. He looks up and is surprised to see me. "Ali?" I give a small wave. He puts down his pen as he gestures to the small couch; I sit down. "I see you finally came to see me." He sounded irritated. "I was here last night." He shook his head, "That's not a visit, that's coming in to aggravate me." I had to fight back a smile.

"Well I came to tell you thank you." He looked confused, "Thank me? For what?"

I smile, "If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be as happy as I am now. Even if it's fifty years later that I can actually be with David, I'm just happy that I finally am." He seems to think about it for a minute before nodding. "And if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have the boys…especially Paul." He raised an eyebrow before he noticed the mark on my neck.

"So you and Paul are mates?" He sounded a little disappointed but it was hard to tell. I smiled, "Yes. I love him so much and I realized if it wasn't for you, I would have stayed with my parents while they tried to find someone to marry me off to. I was meant to find you to be with David and the boys, and to be with Paul."

"Well…I guess you're welcome then." He didn't seem happy but I really didn't care.

"I'm going to go find the boys, I just wanted to come by and tell you that." He gets up, "Well thank you, and it was nice to see you Ali." He pulls me into a hug, and sniffs my hair? I wasn't too sure but it sure seemed like he did. Weird. He lets me go and I walk out of his office. I look over my shoulder to see his face which is blank of emotions but his eyes were hiding something.

Not really caring I continued my way out to find the boys.

**Hope ya'll loved it! Please remember to leave a review in that amazing little box down there. Thanks loves!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys, only Ali/Alison.**

**Sorry I haven't updated as soon as I usually do, had slight writers block. But here you go (:**

Chapter 11

_One month later_

Things have been going amazing so far with the boys. I've gone to talk to Max a couple of times but things always seemed really awkward around him. I was starting to feel nervous around him so I made less visits unless I was with the guys when we went in to aggravate him. He would give Paul the worst looks of all.

If he could set Paul on fire with his eyes, I'm sure he would. The guys never thought of anything of it but then again I have not voiced what went on when I would go talk to him like, the strange looks, the sniffing of my hair when I would give him a hug and the thing he did last time was slide his hands down my arms. That made me feel uncomfortable, it was just how Paul touches me. I figured that there was no need to tell them if I didn't go see him by myself.

I'm laying on the couch upside down with my legs hanging on top of it. David raises an eyebrow at me when he notices how I'm laying. "Comfy?" I giggle, "Sure am." He shakes his head with a smirk, "Ok let's go."

When I try to get up a set of very familiar lips meet mine. I couldn't help my smile into them as I kiss Paul back. He pulls away, "Good evening to you too," I giggle. He takes my hand as he leads us out to our bike.

At the boardwalk I was feeling a little hyper so I started skipping next to the boys. "You seem to be in a good mood Roo." I smile at Marco's nickname for me. Roo seemed to have stick. Dwayne tried it out once but it sounded funny coming from him, so Marco is the only to call me it. When it's just me and David he'll call me sis but usually just uses my name.

"Not as much as a good mood than hyper." Paul laughs while wrapping an arm around my shoulder which stops my skipping. "Did you feed off a stoner and not tell us?" I shrug, "Not that I know of." Marco comes on the other side of me, "That's why she's Roo, always bouncing along, but in her case…skipping." I elbow him in the side, "You're just jealous that you can't skip as great as me. He raised an eyebrow which said 'really?'

Next thing we know we are watching Marco skip around causing all of us to burst into laughter, even David couldn't control himself.

"Marco…please…stop!" I beg through my laughter, "You're going…to kill…us! That's just….RIDICULOUS!"

He finally stops when he notices the looks on our faces and chuckles, "Ok…you're the best."

I throw my hands in the air, "Victory is mine." The guys start laughing again. Marco links an arm with me, "Come on Roo, let's skip together." I smile as we start to skip with the boys behind us trying to control themselves.

We stop when someone steps in front of us. "Ali! I've been looking for you." It's Eddy. "Hey Eddy, what can I do you for?" He looks at Marco, "Is this your boyfriend?" I laugh, "No this is my brother Marco." Marco seemed to beam. I haven't called him or Dwayne my brothers yet in front of them, but I've always considered it.

I turn and point at the rest of the boys, "That's my brother David and Dwayne." Dwayne looked just like Marco did, David gave me a wink. I could tell he was happy that I considered them my brothers. I then point at Paul, "And this crazy haired devil is my boyfriend, Paul." Eddy nods to them all, "Nice to meet you." He then looks back at me, "Well what I wanted you for was that you got such an amazing response from the last open mic night and I was hoping we can have you do it again in a couple weeks."

I was shocked, I saw that the crowd loved it but I didn't think it was that great. "I don't…" I get cut off, "Please Ali, everyone loved you. Not only because you sound great but because it was something they never heard before. Please?" I look at the guys who are nodding, "You were fantastic babe, you should do it," Paul tells me. Hearing him tell me that makes me smile. "Fine, I haven't written anything yet. Is there anything you would like me to sing about?"

Eddy thought about it for a moment, "It really doesn't matter. Whatever you feel like writing and singing about. Just make sure to have your music to the band a week before." I nod, "No problem Eddy." He gives a smile and walks away.

"What the hell am I going to write about? I was only able to write that song because it's something that I was going through." Paul wraps an arm around me, "Don't worry babe, you will figure something out. You got a couple weeks." He kisses my temple as we start walking again. "Plus I can give you some inspiration," he whispers in my ear causing my knees to go weak. He has such an effect on me.

I really hope I can figure something out. I wasn't planning on singing again but now I guess I don't have a choice.

We were about to walk by Max's store when he walks out and comes to us. No one says anything as he steps in front of us. "Ali can I talk to you for a moment?" I just wrapped my arm around Paul's waist. I really didn't want to go anywhere with him. "Ok, so talk." He looks at the boys, giving Paul the death glare and back at me, "Alone." I shake my head, "Whatever you need to talk about you can say in front of them." He shakes his head, "Just five minutes, if that."

I just stand there, I didn't want to go. Max crosses his arms as he waits for me. "I'm staying right here." I slightly tighten my grip around Paul, he looks down at me, "Babe we'll be right out here, just go see what he wants really quick." My mouth dropped and Max smirks cause he seems to get his way. "But…" "Just go Ali so we can go," David says sounding irritated. I thought it was directed to me but he was looking at Max. "Fine," I hiss.

I follow Max inside and into his office. "What is this about?" He's quiet for a minute. "Why have you stopped visiting me?" I shrug, I didn't want to tell him. "Tell me now Alison," he growls. I roll my eyes, "Because I've been feeling uncomfortable around you." He smirks like he knows what I'm talking about. "I figured by why stop?" "Because you were supposed to be like a 'father' but now ever since I left and became Paul's mate you've been acting like…like…"

He takes a step closer to me, "Like I want you for myself?" It was what I've been thinking but I was shocked as hell that he actually said it. "What is wrong with you? You even told them that you only saw me as a daughter." I started backing up. "And they believed me." He started to get closer. For the first time in a very long time…I was scared. He puts one arm on each side of my head as I'm now backed into a wall. "You don't realize how beautiful you are Ali," He runs his nose up my neck and I shiver in fear. I put my hands on his chest to try to push him away.

"Don't fight me Ali, you are meant to be with me not Paul." Tears started to escape. I wish I've told the guys sooner, then I wouldn't be in this situation now. "Please stop Max," it was barely above a whisper. He laughs as he runs his hands on my legs. He kisses the same spot on the opposite side of my neck where Paul marked me. He was going to do the same thing and I wanted to die. "You're mine," He whispers.

Before his teeth touched my sick there was a loud knock on the door, "Come on Ali." I felt my heart jump out of my chest at the sound of Paul's voice. I pulled myself away from Max and before I could reach the door he pulls me into him and whispers in my ear, "I'll see you around." He lets me go and I go out of the office and walk right past Paul, leaving him looking confused.

When I head outside I walk past the guys and go as fast as _humanly_ possible to the bikes. I wanted to get out of here now.

The guys finally catch up, "What the hell was that Ali?" Paul half growls. I don't look at him as I stand by our bike. He turns me, "Hello I'm talking to you." I start to fume. "Don't you think there was a reason I didn't want to go with him?" "What the hell are you talking about? He obviously wanted to talk to you alone and wasn't going to stop unless you went. So what?"

I felt myself shiver, "I don't want to talk about it right now, let's just go." I try to turn again but he yanks me a little too harshly to him which actually hurt. "Ow Paul." "What happened?" He hisses. David steps forward to try to get between us, "Paul let her go." He doesn't even look at David, "What happened to make you suddenly become a bitch?"

My mouth dropped, I could not believe he just said that. I smacked him as hard as I could causing him to let me go. "How dare you talk to me like that? You have no idea what I just went through! Fuck you Paul." I kick his bike over and go behind a building where no one is before flying away.

I was going to tell him but that was not the time or place. How dare he talk and treat me like that. I sure as hell was not going to put up with it.

**Remember to review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys, only Ali/Alison.**

Chapter 12

_Paul POV_

Ali just got done talking to some guy named Eddy who takes care of all the concerts and open mic nights at the boardwalk. I was actually happy that she agreed to do another song. She really was great that night when we _found_ her. She has an amazing voice.

We're just walking around; I have my arm around Ali. I can tell she is really thinking about what to sing about. I don't think she knows it but when she thinks really hard about something her nose scrunches up. I smile at her.

I see Max walking out of his video store and stops right in front of us. That's strange; he never approaches us unless we're inside. We all just look at him waiting for him to say something.

"Ali can I talk to you for a moment?"

Ali wraps her arms around my waist as she looks at Max, "Ok, so talk." He looks around at all of us giving me a glare that seems like it would kill me. He seems to be giving me a lot of those lately. "Alone."

I feel Ali shake her head, "Whatever you need to talk about you can say in front of them." I nod agreeing with her. He shakes his head, "Just five minutes, if that." He crosses his arms as he waits for a response. "I'm staying right here." I feel her arms tighten around me, I guess to prove her point. It seems like no matter what she does or says he's not leaving unless she goes and talks to him.

I look down at her, "Babe we'll be right out here, just go see what he wants really quick." Her mouth drops and Max smirks. "But…" she starts to protest. "Just go Ali so we can go," David says sounding irritated. I thought it was directed to Ali and it surprised me because he never talks to her like that with that kind of tone but he was looking at Max. "Fine," she hisses.

I watch as she goes inside. Something weird was going on with her.

"David, did something seem off about that?" He takes a drag from his cigarette as he leans against the rail. "I don't know I just really don't trust Max as much after finding out about Ali." I nodded in understanding.

"Was it me or did it seem like she was nervous to go in there?" I turn to Marco, "What do you mean?" "Well she was trying to stay out here and the way she looked surprised that you made her go. She really didn't want to go in there." Dwayne nods in agreement. I know those three have become like the three musketeers but I didn't notice any of that. I was just getting irritated with Max for not just talking to her out here.

Whatever he had to say to her, he should be done by now but she has yet to come out. "I'm going to go get her." They nod.

I walk to where Max's office is and knock loudly, "Come on Ali," I call. Less than a minute later the door opens but she walks right past me. What the hell? I follow her outside to see her do the same thing to the guys. They look as confused as I do. "What happened?" David asks. I shrug my shoulders, "You got me."

We follow her. She's walking pretty fast. We catch her at the bikes with her back to us. I'm really aggravated now; she never blows us off like that. "What the hell was that Ali?" I growl. She doesn't look at me, just stands by our bike. I turn her to face me, "Hello I'm talking to you." I notice her face starts to turn red, oh she is mad. "Don't you think there was a reason I didn't want to go with him?" "What the hell are you talking about? He obviously wanted to talk to you alone and wasn't going to stop unless you went. So what?"

I don't get what the big deal was. "I don't want to talk about it right now, let's just go." She goes to turn from me but I snatch her arm to keep her facing me. "Ow Paul." "What happened?" I hiss. David steps forward to try to get between us, "Paul let her go." I don't even look at him, "What happened to make you suddenly become a bitch?"

Her mouth drops and I immediately regret calling her that but the next thing I know she smacks me across the face, pretty damn hard too. I let her go to rub my face. "How dare you talk to me like that? You have no idea what I just went through! Fuck you Paul." She kicks our bike over and goes behind a building.

I cannot believe that just happened. I'm shocked…I'm pissed…I'm hurt. I've never seen her like that.

"What the hell was all that about?" David growls in my face. I'm still shocked I don't know what to say. "Maybe something happened with Max." Marco says. I turn to him; maybe he was right after all. Maybe there really was a reason she didn't want to go in there and I made her.

"I think I really fucked up guys," I say rubbing my face. I've never been smacked like that before. "You think?" Dwayne mumbles.

I walk behind the building that she went to and notice she's gone. Shit, she must have flown. "Guys she's gone." "I could've told you that." David says while starting up the bike. I pick mine up and start it up heading back to our place. I just hope she's there.

**I know it's a little short but I wanted to do Paul's POV of what happened. Remember to review my loves!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys, only Ali/Alison.**

Chapter 13

I beat the guys back to our place but I was sure as hell not in the mood to talk to anyone right now…especially Paul. I know he doesn't know what happened and mostly that's my fault for not letting him or anyone else know about the strange things that were happening with Max, but he still had no right to talk to me like that, especially grab me the way he did.

I love Paul with all my…well not heart and soul but more than anyone or thing has ever loved someone before. I know we will live forever but I'll love him longer than that. I know we're mates and it's only been over a month, but it's different for vampires. He's all I want and the only one I'm giving myself to. Not Max…not anybody but Paul.

I want to sit down and explain everything to him and my brothers but…I just need time to myself for a little bit. I go straight to my room and lock the door and even push the dresser in front of it to keep Paul or anyone else out.

As soon as I settle myself down in the bed, I can hear their voices echoing. Even though I can't tell what their saying…none of them are happy, I know that for sure.

I can hear footsteps making their way to the door and the door knob jiggles. After realizing it's locked I hear what sounds like a head slamming against the door. "Ali…babe…please open the door. I know I fucked up. I don't know what happened and I shouldn't have said what I did or grab you like that…"

The pain in his voice is killing me, I want to open the door but I just can't. I'm still to upset.

"Please, let's talk about it."

I hear another set of footsteps and my brother's voice, "Paul just leave her alone. There is no talking to her when she is like this. Trust me." I give a small smile at David's words. He knows from experience back in the day when to leave me alone.

"I need to talk to her though." I can see David roll his eyes, "And she hears you but she's not listening. She's too upset and hurt, just like you. Leave her alone. I bet she not only has the door lock but put something heavy in the way now that she can actually move it."

I stifle back a giggle. I remember springing my wrist when trying to move my dresser all those years ago. It was heavy and I was weak.

I hear Paul sigh and walk away but not before mumbling an 'I love you.'

David is still at the door. "I don't know what's going on but we're talking tomorrow." With that he left.

I don't know how I'm going to tell them everything…I'm scared to. I wasn't even this nervous when I told David that first day about Max keeping me a secret from him. Now I was the one keeping secrets that made things so much worse for not saying anything.

I roll over and look at the spot where Paul would by lying at right now; it's so empty and cold. It's going to be hard sleeping here without him.

I wake up right when the sun is about to set. I decided that I need to get away for a day. I need to seriously get my head straight before facing the guys, especially Paul. I grab a small bag and throw a couple of things inside. I push the dresser out of the way from the door as quietly as possible. Looking down the tunnel I could tell the sun has fully set. Tip toeing my way down to make sure no one knows I'm leaving I head to the main room, but little did I know I was in for a surprise.

David was standing in the entrance, "Going somewhere Ali?" I shake my head. He walks up to me and grabs the bag off my shoulder, "Really? Then why do you need this?" I didn't look at him, "I'm just going to the beach." He lifts my face to look him into the eyes, "Ali, I know you. I know what you do when you get angry or upset…you run. Why?" I divert my eyes to looking away from him and fight back tears, "Please David…I don't want to talk about it right now." I hear him huff, "I know something happened with Max, what was it?" I just shake my head.

"Please just let me go…I'll be back tomorrow night." He rises up an eyebrow, "So you are leaving?" "Just for one night I promise. I just can't face Paul right now after last night. I just need to clear my head a little bit. Please…" He gives me a unknowing look. "I'll let you go but I don't know if he will?" What? I follow his eyes to see Paul leaning against the wall.

David walks away leaving us alone. This is exactly what I didn't want. I didn't want to do this right now. I turn to look away from him as he comes a little closer.

"Why are you leaving?" There was sadness and a hint of anger in his voice. "Please Paul…I can't do this right now, I need to clear my head. I'm not ready to talk about this." I chance looking up at him to see him glaring; I could tell he was getting mad. "Why can't you just talk to me huh? Are you planning on leaving us? Me?" I just shake my head. "Are you going back to Max? Did he get what he wanted from you?"

I started to shake at the way he said it, it's like he knew but he really didn't. I couldn't fight it back and a few tears escaped.

There was a somewhat shocked look on his face, "Are you kidding me right now Ali?" I was confused, "What…" "You are going back; you don't want to be here." I couldn't believe what he was saying, "It's not like that Paul…not even…" "You have guilt all over your face! What else could it be?" I went to open my mouth to say something but he wouldn't let me get a word in. "You know what…if you're really wanting to leave because of me…I'll make it really easy on you."

He started to walk past me but I grabbed his arm. Things were getting way out of control and I didn't want him thinking what he was thinking. None of it was true. "Paul, please stop." He stops but doesn't face me, "You don't understand, it's nothing like that…at all." "Then what the hell is it?" He still has his back to me. I realized if I didn't tell him now I would lose him and I couldn't do that. I love him too much.

The mated bond between us has been screaming at me since I decided to leave not to, that I need to stay here with him, that it's where I belong. It will slowly tear us apart if one of us was to leave and not come back.

I collapse to my knees and start crying, "I'm terrified Paul." He turns and kneels down in front of me, putting my face in his hands to look at him, "Then tell me what's going on Ali, please." I couldn't keep it to myself any longer.

"Max…Max lied to all of you." He had a confused look. Little did I know the rest of the guys were also in the room but they kept quiet. "What do you mean he lied?" I wipe some tears off my face, "He never looked at me like a daughter…not even close. Yeah he was pissed that I was with all of you but when he found out that we became mates…he was furious. That's why he kept giving you looks that could kill you lately." I take a deep breath, "Ever since I told him he was becoming…strange. He would give me strange looks, smell my hair, and the last visit before last night, he ran his hands down my arms just like you do. It was freaking me out so I stopped going to see him."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I look up at him, "I figured there was no reason to tell you, that if I didn't go see him anymore than it would stop." He runs his hand through my hair, "You still should've told me." I nod, "I know but I didn't want to worry you."

"So what happened last night?" I started to shake a little, "its ok babe, please just tell me." I look into those amazing blue eyes and take a deep breath before telling him everything that happened. He was getting more and more angry the whole time I was telling him. When I was done I heard growls all around me. That's when I saw the rest of them behind me.

Paul pulls me into his arms, "This is not ok David, something has to be done about this." "There is and there will." I pulled away to look at my brother, "David you can't kill him. We can't kill our head, we are made not to destroy our maker." Anger and disappointment was on all their faces. "Then we are going to have a talk with him until we figure something else out. He's not going to touch you again Ali."

They all start to head out, I get up to follow but Paul pulls me into his arms again and kisses me with so much love, "I'm sorry about last night babe." I give him a small smile, "I am too Paul, I was just upset. I'm sorry I smacked you." He gives a small chuckle, "It was kind of hot." I couldn't help but giggle. I start to walk to the bikes when he pulls me into his chest and brings his lips to my ear, "Mine." He kisses his mark and I shiver in his arms before bringing my lips to his, "Yours."

**Please review my loves!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys, only Ali/Alison.**

Chapter 14

I don't think I've ever seen the boys drive as fast as they are right now, not even when David first went to confront Max about finding out about me. I just hope that things do not get to out of hand that no gets hurt or killed.

When we arrive at the boardwalk, it's like everyone knew to get out their way. They boys were storming to Max's store with a purpose and were more than willing to kill anyone who got in their way.

As if expecting us, Max was waiting outside the store. Before anyone could say anything he rose up his hand and gestured for us to follow him behind the store.

"So, I figure you all want to talk to me." He states with his back still to us. When he goes to turn around, not David, but Paul grabs him around the neck and slams him into a wall. I was surprised. I look at David to see if he was going to do something to stop him but he just stood back and watched with his arms crossed.

"How _dare_ you touch her?" He growled, "Ali is in no way yours to claim. She is _mine_!"

I have never seen Paul this angry before.

"Just because your blood is what changed her, does _not_ make her yours!"

Even though Max could kill Paul with the blink of an eye, he actually seemed pretty scared of Paul. There was a fire burning in Paul's eyes that Max did not like.

"Ali is my mate and I'd be damned if I already wasn't, that if you touch her again, I will find a way to kill you myself. Do you understand me?"

Max nods his head quickly.

With that, he lets go of Max who lands on his feet. Paul walks back to me and pulls me in close to him before making us walk away. I couldn't help but beam at the one I love. I've never seen him so angry with a fire that made me so proud to be his mate. I never doubted before but I know that he would do anything for me.

As we were walking away I heard David hiss, "Stay away from my sister," before joining us with Marco and Dwayne behind him.

"Was it me or did he seem really scared back there?" Marco asked. I nodded in agreement, "No he really was."

I thought it was really strange; it was not a front at all, that was real fear in his eyes. I have an old book on myths and legends about vampires that I found about twenty years ago that I haven't really read yet. I'm going to have to look at it and see if I can find anything in it about what happened.

"I don't care if he was or not, he's staying away from her," Paul half growls. Knowing I need to calm him down I pull on him to stop him from walking, wrap my arms around his neck, and pull him into a kiss with so much love and passion. I hear Marco and Dwayne wolf whistling behind me.

When we finally pull apart he has that goofy smile on his that I love; I smile in victory. "Come babe, let's go for a walk." I gladly take his hand as he leads me towards the beach.

It was quiet for a couple of minutes but not the awkward kind.

After a while I finally ask, "Paul, sweetie are you ok?" He looks down at me and smiles, "I am now. I honestly believe that I got to him." I couldn't help but smile back at him. "You really surprised me back there; I didn't expect you to get that angry at him knowing he could kill you."

He stops and looks me straight in the eye, "Ali you are everything to me. I am not going to let someone try to take an advantage of you even if he is our head. Did I think he could kill me? Yeah, I knew he could but I didn't care, I was not scared of him. You're my mate and I will _not_ allow someone to hurt you."

I beam up at him.

"Just like that stupid punk on the boardwalk when we first met." I nodded remembering even though I could've took him in we were alone. "I remember." He shook his head and I look at him confused, "I really took care of him later." I was surprised that he would kill someone after just meeting me. "I just met you and I wanted to protect you, to have you for myself." "Aww selfish much?" I giggle. "For you…definitely."

With that said I throw my arms around him and kiss him. He chuckles into the kiss a little bit before laying us down in the sand, making tonight 100% better.

When we finally get back to the bikes the guys are waiting for us looking bored. Marco spots us first and starts laughing. I'm guessing because I know my hair looks like a mess with sand all in it. "Someone got lucky." He sings. I stick my tongue at him causing him to laugh harder.

David just shakes his head with a smirk and starts up his bike, "Come on let's go."

I climb behind Paul and we take off.

As if the beach wasn't enough I feel the need to tease Paul. I rub my hands up and down his chest and under the waistband of his pants. I can feel him growl and I love it. Not wanting to stop just yet, I lean forward and start to kiss and suck on his neck, and purr in his ear. He actually swerves a little bit and I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Laugh now, you're in so much trouble when we get back," he threats but I could care less, I was enjoying this way too much.

It seems like before he even has time to turn off the bike he tries to get me but I run to David who is the closest to me. "Be a big brother and protect me," I giggle. He shakes his head, "You did this to yourself, you're all his." My mouth drop, "You're supposed to be my big brother," I whine. He shrugs and chuckles as he walks away.

I try to get to my _bodyguards_ as Paul puts it but before I can reach them, his arms are around my waist. "No ma'am, you're all mine," he growls in my ear causing me to shiver and want to fall to my knees. Before I can protest, he throws me over his shoulder and takes off to our room and throws me onto the bed.

He climbs on top of me and whispers, "mmm I missed being here last night," and then he takes me.

**Hope ya'll enjoyed it. I am really looking forward to writing the next one. Ali finds out exactly what happened to cause Max get scared of Paul. Please remember to review in that amazing box below. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys, only Ali/Alison.**

Chapter 15

I woke up the next evening in Paul's arms. I smile as I look at my amazing mate sleeping so peacefully. Last night could have gone so much worse but I couldn't be happier that they didn't. I even thought of the perfect song to do based on me and Paul. It's perfect especially after last night.

Thinking of last night, I slip out of Paul's arms and go to my bookshelf.

I didn't take me long to find the book. I light a couple candles and sit down in my chair and flip through some of the pages, pretty much just skimming through them to find something useful about what caused Max to be so scared of Paul.

For the next fifteen minutes I don't find anything I didn't know like how drinking the blood of the head vampire will turn you unless bitten and until your first feed you are only half; the hounds from hell that help protect the head vampire during the day while he sleeps; inviting a vampire into your home renders you powerless; the usual things. These were things I've known about pretty much since I was turned.

Right when I was about to give up I see something that catches my eye; a whole chapter on vampire mates.

_When animals mate, it is for life. They do not look for another partner, ever. When vampires mate, it is for eternity. You know when you have found your mate, because as soon as you look at them, you want to submit yourself to them in every way. How a male claims his mate is by marking her by biting her in the crook of her neck leaving his mark that she belongs to him. To human eyes it is invisible but to vampires it is easily seen._

_Sometimes, two males will claim that one female is their mate, in which case they have to fight 'til the death. This is only in the case if she has not been marked. A male vampire will try to claim a female as his even if she is mated and marked. Even if the other vampire is stronger than the females mate, he will lose to the fact that the protective instincts to protect her give him more strength and power to take him. In this case the male that is not her mate will lose every time._

_Male vampires are very possessive of their mates and are more dominant in their relationships. They do not even let another male vampire __look __at their mate unless the other male is already mated or family. 75% of fights in the vampire world are males fighting over a female. And if you see one of these fights, you must __never __get involved._

As soon as I finished reading, I closed the book. It all made sense now. Even though Max knew I was mated and marked by Paul, he would still try to claim me. He must have thought that because he is our head, Paul wouldn't stand up to him. Paul's instincts to protect me made him stronger which Max noticed scared him. He knew that once Paul had him pinned to the wall that there was no way he could ever win against him. That's why David and the boys stood back and watched because they knew that it would be worse to get involved once Paul had him.

I smile knowing there is no way possible for Max to try to get to me now.

I look over at Paul to see him smiling at me from the bed. "What are you doing way over there missy?" I giggle at him and make my way to him with the book in hand. "I decided to do some research." He cocks an eyebrow at me, "For what?"

I explain to him how I thought it was weird how Max got so scared, read to him what the book said about mates, and explained how Max only try to claim me after knowing I was his cause he didn't think he would go after him.

Paul nods, "I knew a little about the mate stuff but not much since we never tried to take one before. But that does explain a lot." I smile, "Now there is definitely no way Max can come after me again because," I roll on top of him and in between kissing his neck and chest, "I…have…the most…amazing…strong…protective…mate…ever." He growls as he rolls us over so he's on top of me. "Damn right babe."

I giggle as he starts kissing me everywhere. It didn't last long as there's a knock on the door, "Come on love birds," Marco calls out to us. I sigh as Paul puts his forehead on mine, "To be continued?" I giggle, "Definitely."

We head to the main area and I sit next to David, "Hey big brother, care to hear about some vampire stuff you didn't know about?" He chuckles, "Sure, enlighten me." Before I get started I call Marco and Dwayne to listen too because I know they would be interested.

I explain everything to them and show David the book. He actually seemed a little surprise, they all did.

"Nice thinking Ali. At least we know now," David says as he tosses the book to Marco and Dwayne. I beam that I knew something that they didn't. "I'm smarter than ya'll." They all start bursting with laughter, "Ali, not to burst your bubble but we did know some of this before like Paul told you so that makes us smarter to know it before you," Marco laughs.

I cross my arms and pout, "Thanks for ruining my thunder with your big rain of sunshine and rainbows."

That made them laugh even harder. "How the hell do you come up with this stuff babe?" Paul manages to get out between his laughter. I don't answer just roll my eyes and start to walk to the bikes.

Those boys drive me crazy but I sure do love everyone of them.

**A little shorter but still great. I really hope ya'll liked it and got to learn some 'vampire history' well not real history, I made it up but it sure sounded good. lol please remember to review. Your thoughts really mean the world to me and really help keep me going. I already have chapter 16 done, so the more reviews I get the sooner I'll post it. (: I love you all!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys, only Ali/Alison.**

Chapter 16

I finally have my song ready to drop off to Eddy and I'm really excited about it. I wouldn't let the guys look at it at all because I didn't want them hinting off to Paul what it was about. It's been driving him crazy this past week the whole time I've been writing it.

"Ok I'll meet ya'll later, I need to meet Eddy to drop off my sheet music for next week. Paul grunts causing me to giggle. "Oh would you relax you get to hear it in a week." I pull him down for a kiss before skipping off, "Have fun Roo," I hear Marco call to me. I can't but smile at his nickname for me. I really do love it; it does fit with me always skipping.

"Hey Eddy!" I call to him from the stage. He looks around until he spots me, "Oh hey Ali, got your music?" I nod, "Yeah but I need to ask you a favor." He looks at the music, "Sure what's up?" "Well I need a male backup; do you have anyone who could help me out?"

He seems to think on it for a minute, "Actually I do, our lead guitarist sings pretty good. He'll be here in a couple minutes with the rest of the band if you wanna hear him." I smile, "That would be great, thank you." Eddy looks at the lyrics, "These are great, is this about you and…what's his name?…Paul?" I laugh, "Yeah, it's Paul and yes it's about us." He nods, "These are great and can't wait to hear it."

He looks behind me, "Oh, the band's here; their looking forward to your music." I turn around and smile at the guys. "Hey Ali, nice to see you again." I nod at them, "Same here, but I'm sorry I don't know any of your names." They all chuckle.

Eddy introduces them, "You have Corky our drummer, Andrew on keyboard, Ryan our bass, and Adrian our lead guitarist." I shake all their hands, "Nice to officially meet all of you."

Eddy hands them all the music, "Adrian do you mind singing back up on this one?" He looks at the music at the parts he would have to sing and back at me. "These are really good Ali. I don't mind. Do you want to do a run through to see how it sounds together?"

I got so excited that he agreed. "Yes definitely. I can't tonight though, is there some where we can rehearse that no one can hear it until mic night?" They all nod. "Yeah we have a small recording studio a block off the boardwalk. Do you want to go through it in a couple nights to give us some time to practice the music before we do the lyrics." I smile, "Sounds great! Ok well I gotta go meet my boyfriend and brothers. See you Wednesday night." They nod and we say our goodbyes.

I find the guys right when their getting off the carousel. I skip over to them giving Paul a quick kiss. "Have fun on the ride boys?" I ask. "It was a blast how was your meeting with Eddy?" I got excited, "Great! Wednesday night I have one rehearsal with the band because I need a backup singer." They mutter their _cools_.

Paul pouts a little, "Can you please give me a hint what it's about?" I giggle at him, "Sorry babe, it's a surprise." Marco laughs when he sees Paul pouting. I smack him in the back of the head, "Leave him alone Marco." He rubs the back of his head, "That really hurt Roo." I laugh, "Serves you right." I turn to my brother, "I'm starving and I heard a couple talking about a bonfire going on later at the private beach." David smirks, "Sounds good, let's go."

They boys start cheering as we head to the bikes.

_Open Mic Night_

Rehearsal with the band was amazing; Adrian really did have a great voice. They had fun during rehearsal and enjoyed it even if it was a love song.

I made sure to look extra nice tonight, I was performing after all. I had on a leather halter top that showed some midriff and great cleavage, skinny jeans, and black boots that go to my knees. My hair was straight; I had on my usual dark eye makeup and a couple chain necklaces. I walk out of the bathroom and Paul's mouth drops, "Wow you look amazing." I feel myself blush.

Paul pulls me into his arms and kisses me with so much passion and lust, I feel myself get dizzy. Before it can go any further he pulls away. I pout and he laughs, "Who's pouting now." I roll my eyes and go to walk away but he grabs my arm and slips something over my hand onto my wrist. I look down and notice a black leather bracelet now on my wrist. It was one of the bracelets that Paul always wears. "For luck," he whispers in my ear causing me to shiver. "Thank you," I barely manage to get out.

Paul chuckles as he leads us out of our room to the main area.

As soon as we step out of the tunnel, Marco and Dwayne whistle at me. "Damn Roo, you're going to knock them all dead." I feel myself blush again, "Thanks are we ready?" David stands up, "Yup, let's go."

When we get to the boardwalk I turn to the guys, "Ok I'm going to go ahead and get to the stage and make sure their all ready. Eddy said I will be last again so make sure you are at least there by then." They all nod. "You're going to do great Ali," Dwayne tells me. "Try not to give them all a heart attack Roo." I giggle at Marco. "You'll do amazing babe," Paul says before kissing me. I wave and head to the stage.

By the time I get there it's already started. I spot Eddy and walk up to him. "Hey Eddy." He smiles, "There you are…wow you look great." I smile, "Thanks." I turn to watch the guy on stage; he was ok but not great.

The next thirty minutes were filled with the good, the bad, and the ugly of voices. It was finally my turn and I got butterflies. "Don't worry you got this." Eddy tells me before he goes on stage to introduce me.

"Ok ladies and gents, it's my pleasure to introduce for the second time with her own music and lyrics…ALI!"

The crowd starts going crazy. I started to get excited that their actually excited to hear me.

I walk up on stage and wave to everyone. I look down and see my boys in the front row. I was surprised, I knew they would be here for me but not right up front. They either wave or smile up at me.

I turn to the band and they give me a thumbs up, "You got this Ali," Adrian tells me before they start to play and I turn back to the crowd to sing.

**(AN: **Ali (Adrian) **Both**)

_Sometimes it feels like, I'm gonna break  
Sometimes this world, gives more than I can take  
Sometimes, sunshine gets lost in the rain  
And it keeps pouring down  
It just keeps coming down._

_**This life would kill me If I didn't have you  
I couldn't live without you baby  
I wouldn't want to  
If you didn't love me so much  
I'd never make it through**_

_**'Cuz this life would kill me  
This life would kill me if I didn't have you.**_

_**You are my heart,**__every breath I breathe  
__**I'm safe in your arms,**__you rescue me__  
__**When I'm weak, you're strong**__  
__**If you were gone I don't know where I'd be  
**_

_You were made for me__  
(You were made for me)_

_**This life would kill me If I didn't have you  
I couldn't live without you baby  
I wouldn't want to  
If you didn't love me so much  
I'd never make it through**_

_**'Cuz this life would kill me  
This life would kill me if I didn't have you**_

_If you didn't love me so much__  
(If you didn't love me so much)_

_This Life would kill me If I didn't have you  
__(This life would kill me)_

_**Couldn't live without you baby  
**__I wouldn't want to__  
__**If you didn't love me so much  
I'd never make it through**_

_**'Cuz This life would kill me  
This Life would kill me if I didn't have you**_

When the music stops the crowd goes crazy, even the boys. I look down at Paul to see so much love in his eyes. I bite my lip as I look up at everyone and take a small bow before leaving the stage. The band is right behind me, "That was great Ali," Eddy joins us. I smile, "Thanks. Thank you all so much." They all pat my back, "Well I need to go find my boys. Thanks again." They wave as I walk away.

Right when I turn the corner I pulled into a set of arms and a set of familiar lips attack mine. I smile into the kiss and it deepens. After a couple minutes he pulls away, "I couldn't live without you either babe, in this life or any other." I giggle as I give him another kiss before being pulled into two sets of arms. I smile at Marco and Dwayne. "You were amazing Roo!" "Yeah, that was great!" I laugh at them before turning to David.

"So…what did you think?" He smirks at me, "You were great." I would hug him but I knew better in front of people. "So," Paul wraps an arm around my shoulder as we walk, "What made you sing about us?" I giggle, "The night I discovered the thing about mates. I thought about us and how strong our love is, especially how protective you got and it just hit me." He smiles, "Well I loved it and even though it killed me it was definitely worth the wait." I laugh as we head to the bikes.

"Well I think we need to go out and celebrate," David says before starting his bike. "There's a big party going on tonight that is dying for us to crash." The guys all hoot and holler in excitement and I can't help but laugh at them.

As we ride I wrap my arms tightly around Paul. Not to stay on but to be as close to him as possible. I felt like I was on cloud nine right now and I couldn't be happier.

**I do **_**not**_** own the song. It is **_**If I didn't have you **_**by Thompson Square. **

**Remember to review my loves!**


	17. Author's Note

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**Ok, I decided to redo chapter 17. ****Piper-Winchester6348**** you were right. It was better making it my own. I thought I wanted to go into the movie but I couldn't really get into it. I have a pretty good idea how I want to continue Ali and Paul's story without having to get into the movie. I reread my Dwayne/OC story and how I made it go into the movie. It was really good but I didn't want to seem like I was doing the same story twice.**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys, only Ali/Alison.**

Chapter 17

_One year later_

I finish my meal and toss him into the ocean to let the current take him away. He wasn't that great tasting. He wanted to try to be all feely touchy on the boardwalk when I was with the boys and clearly with Paul but he didn't care. Paul wanted him but I wanted to take care of him myself.

Before heading back to the boys I wanted to stay here at the beach.

I take off my shoes and walk along the shore. I cannot remember when the last time I did this was.

It's really relaxing just listening to the waves as they crash into the shore. There's a nice cool breeze blowing making it feel incredible.

It doesn't seem like too long before I feel a set of very familiar arms wrap around me. I lean my head back into Paul's shoulder and close my eyes as I listen to the waves.

"Do you plan on staying out here until the sunrises or can we go soon?"

I look up at him, "What are you talking about?" He chuckles, "Babe you've been out here for like three hours. The guys already went back home." I was shocked, I had no idea how much time went by.

"Oh my gosh, I had no idea. Yeah lets go." I start to walk away but he pulls on my hand. I look at him confused to see a mischievous look in his eyes.

"What?" I draw out hesitantly. He gives me that sexy smirk I love but still has that look in his eyes. He takes a step closer to me and I take one back. I don't like that look in his eyes. I try to pry my hand lose but her pulls me straight into his chest and brings his mouth to my ear and whispers "You're not getting away from me that easily."

Before I can say or do anything, I'm being slung over his shoulder and we're in the air. "Paul what the hell are you doing?" He starts laughing, "Look down."

I do and notice we are above the water about fifty feet from the shore. I know exactly what he is doing now, I try to get myself free, "Paul don't you…" before I can finish we land in the water. We went pretty deep but it's not like we really needed air.

But when we reach the surface I look at Paul and smack him in the shoulder, "Why did you do that?" He laughs, "You seem like you needed to cool off." I roll my eyes and splash him which he retaliates.

We get in a splash war and eventually end up making out which leads to us making love in the ocean. It was the first time we've ever done that and…_WOW!_ It was amazing!

When we get to our bike, the boardwalk is completely empty. It was like we were the only ones left on Earth. It was really nice.

As I climb behind him I feel like someone is watching us. I look around but I don't see anyone. I just shrug my shoulders and wrap my arms around my mate as he starts up the bike and takes off.

By the time we get home it's about thirty minutes until sunrise. We walk inside still really wet and laughing.

"Cutting it a little close don't ya'll think?" We look at the entrance of the tunnel to see David there with an amused look on his face. I giggle as I walk to him and give him a kiss on the cheek, "Sorry dad it won't happen again," I joke. He chuckles, "Go to bed."

I skip off to our room with Paul not too far behind me. We crawl into bed and he pulls me in close. I look up at him, "tonight was great." He gives me that sexy smirk, "What can I say? I'm a genius." I giggle as I pull him into a kiss and drift off to sleep.

The next evening I don't wake up on my own or by Paul but by my two crazy brothers jumping on the bed yelling my name. They scare the shit out of so I end up screaming. They both start laughing hysterically. I grab my pillow and start beating them with it, "What the hell is wrong with you two? If my heart was beating it would've died from a heart attack." They laugh even harder.

I look next to me where Paul is _supposed_ to be.

"Where is my wonderful mate?" I mumble. They laugh, "he woke up and said he couldn't wake you up so he sent us in," laughs Marco.

Oh Paul was going to get it.

"Ok, well I need ya'll to get out so I can change." They salute me as they walk out.

Oh I had to get him back, and what's the best way to get Paul back? Tease the hell out of him.

I go to my dresser and find the sexiest thing I have, I don't have a lot so I put on the shortest pair of shorts I have, a shirt that might as well just be a bra, my knee high boots, and leather jacket. I had my hair in its natural waves and the usual dark eye makeup, I just added some lipstick. I'm pretty sure I almost looked like a hooker but I know it's going to drive him crazy.

I walk out to the main area shaking my hips a little. Paul has his back to me so Marco and Dwayne are still laughing talking about how I reacted to them. They are the first to see me and their mouths drop and eyes look like they are going to pop out of their head. I let out a small giggle. David looks and he even goes wide eyed.

"What are ya'll looking at?" Paul asks them. He turns and see's me and his eyes go instantly black with lust. I ignore him as I walk over to David, "Come on, I'm starving." He gets up close to me, "You are going to be the death of him you know that right," he whispers to me. I giggle as I nod, "Serves him right." He chuckles as he shakes his head.

When I get up to the bikes I walk towards Dwayne, "Hey, mind if I ride with you?" He goes wide eyed and looks behind me I guess looking at Paul. "Just go with it," I whisper and give him a wink. He smiles, "Hop on."

I hear a growl and try to stifle a giggle as I climb on behind him.

As we start up the bikes Dwayne mumbles, "You realize you just gave me a death wish right?" I giggle, "Don't worry, this is what he gets for sending ya'll in to wake me, scaring the shit out of me." He laughs as we head to the boardwalk, "He has no idea what he's in for."

**Please remember to review!**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys, only Ali/Alison.**

**I know this is way over due. I haven't not updated like this before but this pregnancy has been killing me with not only morning sickness, but noon and night as well. I've been working on this chapter but I wanted to make sure that it was perfect cause I've had to fix it a couple times. But here it is and it's a long one and gets a little steamy. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review. **

Chapter 18

When we got to the boardwalk I take a chance to glance over at Paul and have to fight back a laugh at the scowling look on his face. I was going to make sure to make his blood boil tonight. I slide off the back of Dwayne and kissed his cheek, "Thanks for the ride Dwayne." Paul lets out a growl and I smile, "Ali, you are definitely going to have me killed tonight," He whispers. I tell him not to worry about it and start to walk ahead of everyone.

I made sure to shake my hips a little more than usual, flipped my hair every now and then, and when I definitely had the attention of some guys I would graze my hand down their arm or chest. I could feel Paul burning holes in me. I caught him pushing a couple of the guys I would touch as soon as I walked away. I made sure to muffle my giggles. This was just too much fun.

I feel an arm wrap around my shoulders, I look up to see Marco. "I knew you were going to get him back Roo…but damn. Make sure I never get on your bad side." I giggle, "Now you know." I can see Paul watching us in the corner of my eye so I lean up and kiss him on the cheek causing another growl behind me. "Damn now you got me on his shit list," he mutters. I laugh, "Don't worry, you're a big boy."

I start to skip away getting about five feet a head of them when I feel someone grab my arm. At first I think its Paul but I was shocked when I turn to see who it was.

"Lee?"

Lee was another vampire I met about twenty years ago. He was looking for two of his blood brothers that were also vampires. We became pretty good friends for about six months. I told him about my brother and he thought it was strange how Max wouldn't let me near him. When Max saw how close we were getting is when he set up the next move for us to go to another town. I told him I only looked at him as a friend and nothing else but he didn't believe it. Now I know it's because he wanted me for himself. I never got a chance to say goodbye to Lee, which was hard since he was the only friend I ever had in this life.

He smiles, "Long time no see Ali." He pulls me into a hug which I return by wrapping my arms around him. I pull back and he places both hands on the sides of my face, "I can't believe it's you. I went to visit you but everything was gone. Now here you are in front of me twenty years later in Santa Carla no less."

I smile as he lets go of my face, "It has been a long time, how have you been?" He shrugs, "Alright I guess. Wow you look absolutely amazing." I blush as he rubs his hands down my arms, I forgot all about the hookerish outfit I was wearing until now. "Thanks, so did you find any of your brothers?" He shakes his head, "No but I've become a head of my own group." I was surprised. "Wow that's great, are they here?" "Yeah, their around somewhere. Any luck with Max giving in?" I shuddered at Max's name; we haven't talked to him or said his name in over a year.

I suddenly feel four sets of eyes on me. I turn around to see the guys with confused looks on their faces, and a scowled look on Paul.

"Who's your friend Ali?" David asks eyeing him suspiciously. I giggle, "Lee, these are my brothers David, Marco, and Dwayne." I look over at Paul and smile grabbing his hand, which seemed to relax him, "And this is my amazing mate Paul; guys this is an old friend of mine, Lee." They all nod their heads.

"I guess that answers my question," Lee chuckles and I nod. "Yeah but I really don't want to talk about it." He gives me a confused look but nods. "Well I need to go make sure my boys aren't causing trouble. We need to catch up later." I nod, "That sounds great." He pulls me into another hug which I could only return with one arm because Paul still had a hold of my hand.

Lee gives me one more smile before walking in the opposite direction.

I still couldn't believe that Lee was here. I couldn't help but smile of having an old friend here.

I turn and see them all giving me questioning looks especially Paul. "What?" No one answered just kept looking at me, "Would someone explain why ya'll are looking at me like that?"

Paul is the one to finally answer, "So exactly who is that Ali?" I roll my eyes, I knew I should've seen this coming. "He's just an old friend I made about twenty years ago. He's just a friend, we were nothing else ok." I know where Paul's mind had to be. "Max didn't like how close we were so that's when he made us move, I never got to say goodbye and that's that."

They look back in the direction that Lee went and back at me before nodding. I sigh with relief before trying to skip away which didn't let me go very far because Paul still had a hold of me. I look over at him and he steps closer to me, "Why are you torturing me?" I was shocked, "You really don't know?" He shook his head, "Wow…then I can't help you." I lean in like I'm going to give him a kiss but last second I lean over his shoulder, "Marco, care to take a skip with me?" He goes wide eyed and looks at Paul. I give him a wink and he nods.

I slip my hand free and link arms with Marco and we start to skip away.

"Well tonight sure is an interesting night?" He chuckles and I giggle in response. "So only a friend, Roo?" I stop at his question, "Yes Marco only a friend. I never had any kind of feelings for him except for those as a friend. He was the only friend I had for about six months in this life that I could talk to besides Max since he wouldn't let me near ya'll." Liking my answer he nods before letting us skip again.

I feel like someone is watching me, I look to see if it's the boys but Paul is talking to them in a heated conversation not even looking at me. It's just like last night. I get a shiver down my spine. "Are you alright?" I look at Marco who's looking at me strangely. Not wanting to have another _Max situation_ I tell him. "I feel like someone is watching me." He looks around, "I don't see anyone." I shrug it off, "Maybe it's nothing lets go get something to eat."

"That sounds great, let's get the guys." When we turn around Paul is inches from my face scaring me, "I am so so so so sorry babe!" I cross my arms and Marco walks away. "I will never send anyone to wake you up again, just please please please stop with the torture. I can't take it anymore." I try to fight back a smile but couldn't keep it hidden very long. "Fine."

Before I know it I'm being spun around in his arms. When he sets me back down on my feet he attacks my lips in a very heated kiss. We finally pull apart and lust is all in his eyes, I know mine are too. "Come on." I don't have time to protest or tell the boys we'll meet them later as I'm being pulled away to our bikes.

After a five minute ride we stop at our spot, its a small private beach that we found when flying one night.

I don't even have a chance to climb off the bike as Paul picks me up bridal style and runs to the beach.

He lies me down and looks me over. "You are so fucking sexy, did you know that? This outfit…" he lets out a growl causing me to giggle. "It's been driving me crazy, and all that flirting with those guys." He lets out another growl. "Show me how crazy it made you," I purr into his ear.

He leans down kisses me with so much passion, love, and lust. I loved it when he kissed me like this. He pulls from my lips and trails kisses down my neck and starts to suck on his mark causing me to shiver.

I suddenly get the feeling that I'm being watched again, I look around and don't see anyone or anything.

Sensing it, Paul looks up at me, "Are you ok? Do you want me to stop?" I shake my head, "No, I just feel like someone is watching us." He looks around and stares towards the trees. "I don't see anyone babe, don't worry about it ok, I'm here, you're safe with me." I look into his amazing blue eyes and couldn't help but forget about someone watching and pulled him into another heated kiss.

Paul 's hands start to wonder my body sending chills all over. His starts trailing kisses down my neck and to my breasts and starts to rub circles on the inside of my thighs. He slowly brings his hands up to the button my shorts and whispers, "These have got to go," he brings one hand up to my shirt/bra, "All of it."

As Paul starts to strip mine and his clothes and make love to me; I didn't know that there was someone watching us make love and that they were going to cause major problems in the future.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys, only Ali/Alison.**

**I feel like I've lost some of my reviewers. I'm not getting as many reviews as before. ): If you are reading the story please to make sure to review, they help me out more than you know. They are what help keep me going with all my stories.**

**Now with Christmas coming up I might not be able to update until afterwards. So if I don't before then, I want to wish you all a very safe and Merry Christmas. **

Chapter 19

This evening I woke up in a much better way than I did yesterday. I giggle as Paul kisses and sucks along my neck.

"You're starting something that you better be able to finish," I say between breaths. He looks up at me, "Who says I wouldn't finish?" I burst into giggles as we start to make love.

When we finally manage to get out of bed, the guys are impatiently waiting.

"It's about time you two!" Marco whines. Both Paul and I start laughing, "Oh relax Marco, you're just jealous that you don't have someone as sexy as Ali to be with." I poke Paul in the side at his remark. Marco just shrugs his shoulders, "Maybe, maybe not."

I see David shake his head in his wheel chair, "If the children are done, let's go."

When we get to the boardwalk it was a little crazier than usual. Some big rock guy was performing tonight. I could hear the music from where we parked the bikes and he sounded really good. I turn to Paul, "Do you want to go to the concert?" He shrugs his shoulders, "You can go now if you want and we'll catch up later."

I nod and get on my toes to give him a kiss. I wave by to the guys and skip off to the concert.

I'm there for about fifteen minutes and I was really impressed, he had an amazing voice. I actually found myself dancing to the music.

It's not long before someone is talking in my ear, "Hey sexy nice moves." I roll my eyes; I was really not in the mood for this tonight. "Listen buddy…" I turn to look at him just to see an entertained Lee smiling at me.

I smack his chest, "Why do you got to screw with me?" He chuckles, "You know I can't help it if I have a chance to." I nod. "You look different then last night?" He points out my clothes. I look down, tonight I was wearing a dark purple half shirt, skinny jeans with my black knee high boots, leather jacket, and the bracelet Paul gave me. My hair was pulled to the side in a French braid. "Yeah, last night I was only dressed like that to get at Paul. He sent Marco and Paul to wake me up and it ended up scaring the shit out of me. The best way to get back at him is by teasing him so yeah."

He mouth an _oh,_ "Did it work?" All I did was giggle in response. "I'll take that as a yes."

"This guy is really good," I state while continuing to dance. "He's ok." I raise an eyebrow. "Open mic night is in a couple of weeks, I sing every now and then with my own lyrics. You should definitely come."

"Wow I didn't know you could sing." I nod, "I never did until I decided to rebel against Max to finally be with my brother. Ever since then Eddy, the manager, is always trying to get me to sing." "Well I'll definitely come." I smile at him.

We watch the concert for a little bit, "So where are your brothers and mate at?" He ask, I shrug, "Probably getting something to eat." "You don't go with them?" I shrug, "When there is a party on the beach we'll go together but other nights I go on my own and they get whatever girls that would throw themselves at them."

I look around but don't see them yet. "So you and Paul are mates?" I couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, he's absolutely amazing. He could be really crazy and wild but I love him. You should've seen how I always screwed with him before we got together." He chuckles, "Knowing you I could only imagine." I giggle.

"Where are your boys, I'd like to meet them." He smiles, "Would you really?" I smile, "Of course I would Lee, you were my first friend in this life, why wouldn't I want to meet the boys you're the head of?" He nods, "They should be here soon. You can meet them then." "Great!"

I continue to dance to the music when I hear a bunch of crazy yells in the crowd. At first I thought it was my boys but it was a group of five guys. "They there are," Lee points out. These guys looked wild. Not bikerish like my boys but like they were born and raised at a rock concert.

They make their way over to us yelling out Lee's name and he waves them over. "Just a warning, they're a little crazy." I could tell.

When they reach us they all start to eye me up and down. "Who's the babe Lee?" One with long curly black hair asks. "Guys this is Ali, Ali this is James…" He was the one who asked who I was, "Ryan, Alex, Jeff, and Duncan." I wave at all of them.

"Wait…Ali as in the girl you were telling us all about last night?" Duncan asks. I feel myself blush a little, "Yes this is her." They all started to mumble something to each other that I couldn't hear over the music. It started to get a little awkward. I just hoped the boys would get here soon.

As if my prayers were answered I hear Marco calling me, "Roo! Where oh where are you our little kangaroo?" I couldn't help but laugh. Lee and his guys all looked at me, "Roo?" Lee asks, I giggle, "yeah, it's his nickname for me because I'm always skipping around and remind him of a kangaroo." He chuckles, "You always did skip around."

"Wow so you remind him of an annoying animal that bounces," James sneers. I glare at him and Lee smacks the back of his head, "Shut up."

I turn and wave my hand in the air to get their attention. As soon as they reach me, Paul pulls me into his arms and kisses me. "Enjoying the concert?" I nod, "I sure am." David gets my attention, "Are these your guys Lee?" I tune them out as they introduce everyone to each other.

"So are ya'll just a group or actually something to each other?" Alex asks.

"David, Marco, and Dwayne are my brothers and Paul is my mate." I felt no need to tell them that Marco and Dwayne weren't my blood related brothers because I considered them to be since we did in some way have the same blood from Max. Even if they weren't I consider them to be no matter what.

They all give Paul a strange look. "Ya'll are really mates?" James asks. What the hell was this guys deal? Before I could answer, Paul does.

"Yes, she's my mate," He slides my jacket down to show his mark, "do you have a problem with that?" he hissed. I couldn't help but stand up a little straighter with pride at my loves statement. The power of the mate was showing and I couldn't help but love it.

James looked back and forth between us a couple times before snapping a _no._

I look at Lee and give him a questioning look; he shrugs his shoulders and mouths _I don't know._

"Well, I haven't eaten yet. I'll meet you boys back at the bikes ok?" They all nod, "It was fun hanging out Lee, and nice meeting ya'll." They all mutter some form of bye and I walk away. I look over my shoulder to see them all giving each other some kind of look. I shake my head; I hope having two groups of vampires in the same city doesn't cause any problems.

I walk down the boardwalk a little bit to find someone worth having. I eventually find a guy who looks pretty bummed on a bench. Perfect. I sit down beside him, "Hi there." He looks at me and smiles, "Hello yourself beautiful." I slide closer to him, "You seem really down," he sighs, "Well because I am, my girlfriend just left me for my best friend." I rub my hand on his thigh, "That's terrible. You want to go somewhere quieter and I can help you forget about her?" Liking that he takes my hand and leads me down to the beach and under the dock. He immediately starts attacking my neck, as soon as he's about to get to Paul's mark, I pull his head back and attack. No one is to touch me there besides Paul.

When I'm finished I dump him into the ocean and wash my face off. I stare off for a little bit and get that weird feeling like someone is watching me again. I look around but don't see anyone. I'm not scared because I could take anyone…if human. I try not to think about it as I make my way back to Paul but the whole time I still feel those eyes on me.

I finally get to the bikes but take one more glance behind me. "You alright babe?" Paul asks, I look at him, "Just have that feeling someone is watching me again." David and Dwayne look at me, "What?" they ask at the same time. I shrug, "I guess it's nothing but the past couple of nights, I felt like someone has been watching me but I can't seem to see anyone. Neither has Paul or Marco."

"Whoever it is will eventually show their face. Sometimes I felt the same for a long time and the whole time it was you," David states. I giggle, "Yep stalker sister." They all laughed at that.

With that I get behind Paul and we make our way home. I hope it's nothing but only time will tell.

**Please remember to review my loves!**


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys, only Ali/Alison.**

**Thank you to: Piper-Winchester6348, Emzy2k11, Paulsvampiregirl, and BleuStarling18**

**I want to thank you all for all the reviews I got. It really cheered me up. **

**I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas. Here is the next chapter, I hope you all like it. Don't forget to review afterwards. **

Chapter 20

Tonight I had to drop off my music to Eddy for mic night, I'm really happy with this song because it's a little different then my previous ones. I just hope everyone else likes it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

When we arrive at the boardwalk I walk around with the guys for a little bit. I'm entertained watching them cause their usual mayhem. As we get closer to where the stage is I turn to look up at Paul, "Hey I'm going to go meet up with Eddy and drop of my music," I say waving the sheets of paper at him. "I'll meet back up with you in about forty-five minutes?"

Paul nods, "Ok babe," and gives me a quick kiss.

I skip off towards the stage but before I get there a girl around the age of twelve stops me.

"You're Ali the girl who sings right?" She was so cute.

"Yes ma'am I am."

She starts to beam. "You have the prettiest voice I've ever heard." I can't help the huge smile that comes across my face, "Thank you sweetie, you know I'm actually heading to drop off my music for the next show." "Wow really?" I giggle at her and nod my head.

"I can't wait to hear it! You know my big sister loves your songs too, we have our own little hair place and we can do your hair for free." I was shocked but who could refuse something that was free?

"Lead the way," I tell her and she takes my hand pulling in the direction to their shop. "I'm Lilli by the way," I smile at the young girl, "Nice to meet you Lilli."

We arrive at the shop within a minute; it was a small place next to the comic book store. We walk in and Lilli calls for her sister. "Rosie, you won't believe who I have with me!" I couldn't help but giggle at her.

A girl that looks exactly like Lilli but older walks out the back and looks at us and I assume recognizes me right away. "Wow, you're Ali, we love your music." "Thanks, ya'll make me feel like rock stars." We all start to laugh. Lilli explains to her the free hair coloring she offered me and I thought Rosie was going to disagree but she didn't, she immediately sits me down in a chair.

"You have some great hair; I think some platinum blonde highlights would look amazing on you." I like the idea and she starts on my hair. I know I'm going to be a little late meeting the guys but it will be worth it.

For the next thirty minutes we talked about everything and anything. They were really sweet. It was actually nice to have some girls to talk to, even if it was the first time in _this_ life. I could actually consider these girls friends.

"Ok it's time to rinse." I walk to the sink and Rosie starts taking out the foil and washes my hair. Lilli helps blow dries and when their done, they both have huge smiles, "You look amazing!" they both say. They spin the chair and my mouth drops, "Wow, you girls did great!" They really did, I just hope Paul loves it.

"Ok girls, I'm already running a little late, I got to drop of this music and meet up with my boyfriend and brothers. I'll see you at the concert in a couple weeks."

Lilli gives me a quick hug and I leave.

As I'm walking out the door I run straight into someone's back. "Oops, I'm sorry." The man turns around and surprise surprise it's no other than Lee.

"Are you stalking me?" He raises an eyebrow " me stalk you? Never." I let out a small laugh, "Hey if you want to join me, I'm meeting up with Eddy to drop off my music."

"Sure, your hair looks great by the way." I smile, "Thanks, I didn't even have to pay for it." "Really?" I nod and tell him about the girls.

"That's nice that you actually have some girls to talk to. I can't imagine what it's like for you to be around guys 24-7 and don't have anyone to 'girl talk' with." I smile, "It really is." I look ahead and see Eddy.

"Eddy!" He turns and smiles at me, "I was wondering if I was going to see you tonight." I shrug, "Sorry got a little held up. Here's the music." He takes it and looks it over, "This is some great stuff Ali. Can't wait to hear it."

That's when he notices Lee with me. "Who's this? Did you and Paul break it off?" I laugh, "No no no, me and Paul are in it for the long haul. This is an old friend of mine who just came into town a couple days ago. Eddy this is Lee, Lee, Eddy."

They nod their heads at each other. "Well I'll see you in a couple weeks Eddy, tell the guys I said hi." "Will do, take care."

I turn to walk away and Lee joins me a couple seconds later, "He was totally checking you out when you started walking away." I laugh, "Eddy? No." He looks me straight in the eye, "Yeah he was." "If you say so."

It was quiet for a few minutes. "So what is up with James, he seems like a real jerk."

Lee sighs, "I'm sorry about him; he can be a real hot head. I actually found him after you left. He was already a vampire."

"So does he consider you his head or just to be in charge of himself?"

"For the most part his head."

I look up at the sound of a group of laughter that brings a smile to my face. I know that laughter anywhere…my boys.

"You really love those boys don't you?" I look up at Lee to see him smiling, "You have a big goofy smile on your face." I let out a small laugh, "you have no idea."

Paul looks up and see's me coming and get's that crazy goofy smile. I start to skip towards them when someone suddenly trips me and I fall straight on my face really hard causing my lip to split. Paul is instantly at my side helping me up. He touches my lip causing me to flinch from the sting.

Someone starts laughing behind me, Paul looks up and starts to growl. I turn to see why…James. I become as pissed as Paul does.

"What the hell is your problem with me?" I hiss, this just causes him to laugh harder. I look at Lee to see him looking as angry as Paul. I didn't even realize my brothers behind me with the same scowling look.

Before I can do or say anything else, Paul punches him in the face. I couldn't help but smile up at him.

James looks back at us with some blood trickling out of his nose and anger in his eyes. "You're going to regret that." He hisses.

Paul lets out a laugh, "we are going to regret it? Not as much as you are for what you did to Ali." Paul gets close to James, almost nose to nose. "You mess with her again…I'll kill you myself."

James looks past Paul at me and smirks before looking back at Paul. Everyone is watching him very closely including Lee and his group.

"We'll see about that." He then turns away and disappears into the crowd.

Paul comes back to me, "Are you ok babe?" I nod, "Yeah, my lip just hurts a little bit." He kisses my forehead and turns to look at Lee, "You better make sure he stays away from her. I meant what I said." "I have no doubt about that. I'm sorry again Ali." I just shrug. "I'll see you later." He gets his group and heads in the same direction James went.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and turn to look at my boys. They still had some anger in their eyes.

"Wow, I didn't notice it before because of what happened, but damn babe, you look sexy as hell with the blonde." I couldn't help but giggle at my mate. "I'm glad you like it, some fans of mine done it for free."

"It really does look great Roo," Marco comments and smiles.

"Ok, let's get out of here. I think we've had enough excitement for one night," David tells us. We all nod and get on our bikes to head home.

When we get home, Paul and I head straight to our room. "Are you sure you're ok babe?" I touch my lip; it's still a little sore. "I'm fine Paul, it'll be better when I wake up tomorrow evening." He walks up to me and kisses me very lightly on the lips. "Ok, let's get some sleep."

I snuggle into his side, "do you think James is going to cause anymore problems?" I ask. At the sound of James name he lets out a growl, "If he doesn't want to die, he better." I giggle, "I love it when you get all protective." He looks down at me, "Anything for you babe."

**Remember to review my loves!**


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys, only Ali/Alison.**

**There are only 3 and a half hour until the New Year. I hope everyone is having a great time. **

**I also wanted to let everyone know that there is probably going to be about three more chapters. I think I've gone on long enough with this story and all of you have been fantastic with your reviews but I'm having more writers block than usual and I don't want to keep going and the story end up going down the drain. But here is the next chapter and it's longer than usual. ENJOY!**

Chapter 21

The next week was a pretty quiet one…well quiet as in nothing from James. I didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. Paul was just happy that he didn't have to kill anyone besides someone to feed off of. David, Marco, and Dwayne didn't seem to care either way. I just know that I was tired of his attitude and rudeness after two days.

Lee would pop up every now and then and we would talk and catch up a little. It was nice to have him back around but honestly, things were not the same as they were between us back in the day.

I know that had to bother him a little bit but we are both different now. I'm not the same girl who kept to the shadows to be near my brother without him knowing I was there or the girl who listened and followed Max as best as I could. I now not only have my brother but two more, an amazing mate that I love so deeply, and Max is no longer a part of my life. I'm more confident and happy then I ever was back then.

Lee who was lost trying to find his brothers and only had me is now the head vampire of a group of five others…well maybe four since James wasn't changed by him.

I know he still wants us to be really close and I want to but I don't think we ever will.

"Hello? Earth to Ali!"

I snap out of my thoughts with Paul waving his hand in my face.

"Huh?" He chuckles at me, "We're here, do you plan on coming with us or do you want to stay with the bikes all night?"

I look around and sure enough we were at the boardwalk, parked. I let out a small giggle, "Sorry, I was lost in my thoughts." "I can tell, come on."

I take his out stretched hand as he helps me off of our bike.

We walk around for a little bit and end up at the carousel. I couldn't help but mentally laugh at them. For big tough guys they sure do seem to love this ride. We hope on and walk around it. David up front followed by Dwayne, Paul, myself, and then Marco.

It's actually been quite a while since the last time I've rode this and honestly…it's pretty fun especially with these four. Dwayne and Paul were jumping around laughing, shaking some of the horses. I laughed watching them.

I look ahead to see my big brother rubbing the cheek of some blonde who is sitting next to I guess her boyfriend. When he notices David touching her he pushes David and starts yelling at him. David starts to walk away so the guy grabs a hold of Dwayne's jacket which ends up breaking a pushing/punching/yelling fight between the guys and him.

The girl and I try to pull them apart but that's when her boyfriend notices me and tries to reach out for me but that's when the rides bell rings and stops. I look to see a fat security guard with his night stick around David's neck.

"I thought I told you to stay off of the boardwalk?" We all just continue to look at him.

"Ok boys…lets go," David tells us and the guard pushes him away. We hope off but not before I hear the guard also tell the guy and girl to get off the boardwalk as well.

Paul wraps an arm around my shoulders, "He didn't touch you did he?" I shake my head, "No, the ride stopped before he…"

But before I could finish my sentence I'm being pulled away from Paul from behind. I turn to see the same guy from the carousel.

Paul hisses, "Get your hands off of her." Saying that caught the attention of the boys and they turned around and quickly got next to Paul.

"What? You think ya'll can touch my girl but I can't touch yours?" He runs a hand down my leg and brings it back up. Right before he touches my ass, the guys jump on him breaking his grip on me.

Once I'm loose they break apart. "I'll see you soon sweetheart." He calls out to me as we continue to watch him. That's when I notice that his girlfriend was there about ten feet behind him. Did he really just grab and touch me like that with her right there? Jerk.

"Sooner than you think," Both Paul and I say together as he walks away.

I look up at Paul and see that look in his eyes. I know that me and him were going to go after them together.

"Well that was fun," Marco states. We all look at him and roll our eyes, "Yeah, it was a blast," I say sarcastically.

I look back up at Paul, "So later?" He smirks down at me, "You bet babe," and kisses my temple.

As we start to walk back towards the bike is when I feel those eyes on me. I look around but like usual I don't see anyone watching me. I'm seriously getting tired of this and so ready for them to show their face. Ignoring it, I continue to walk with my arm around Paul.

Later, David goes to get the fat security guard because he's pissed him off for the last time by kicking him off the boardwalk…again.

Paul and I go after couple from the boardwalk. We find them living in a car in the middle of a field; we can hear her laughing right before Paul rips the roof of the car off and snatches up the guy. I go after his girlfriend while she screams bloody murder. I've ever had such a loud one before. I couldn't help but laugh before I grab her and sink my teeth into her neck.

Paul and I usually don't go out as a couple to feed, its either myself or everyone but I have to say…this was nice.

_One Week Later_

It's open mic night and I'm really excited. I've been so anxious to sing this song ever since I wrote it.

After getting dressed I skip out into the main room. Tonight I'm wearing a red tank top, dark skinny jeans, black knee high boots and leather jacket.

"Wow someone definitely is in a great mood," I smile at Marco's words and nod, "Paul gave it to you that good huh?" I stop in my tracks and glare at him, "Really Marco?"

He shrugs his shoulders, "Why else would you be all happy and bouncing around first thing after waking up?" "Maybe because I'm excited about tonight and can't wait for everyone to hear this song."

Realization hit him and he mouths _oh._ "Exactly…and not that it matters but yes Paul did," I giggle at him.

"I did what?" Paul says coming behind me from the tunnel, I turn when his arms wrap around me, "Hi you," I give him a kiss, "You were amazing last night." He gets that cocky look on his face, "You were too babe."

As he leans in to kiss me again I hear some gagging noises behind me. I roll my eyes to see Marco and Dwayne covering their mouths like they are going to be sick. "Grow up you two," I tell them before turning back to kiss Paul.

"Ok love birds, let's get going." David chuckles as he heads outside.

When we arrive at the boardwalk I leave the guys to make sure everything is all set up with the band.

"Hey Adrian, everything ready for tonight?" He smiles at me, "Sure is, we can't wait since this is different than your other songs, not as rocky." I nod, "I know. I'm excited."

"Well we start in fifteen so we need to tune up. If you already didn't know by now your last like usual." I smile, "Thanks I know."

I turn to walk away from the stage when I feel a set of small arms wrap themselves around me. I look down to see the culprit and giggle when I see that its Lilli. "Hi sweetie, you act like you haven't seen me in forever."

She releases me and giggles, "I'm just so excited to hear you sing tonight since you didn't do it last time." I ruffle her hair a little bit. I look up and see Rosie making her way towards us.

"Hey Rosie."

"Hey someone gave this to me saying someone told them to give it to me to give to you."

She hands me a black rose with a small envelope. Strange, why would someone give me a black rose? I open up the envelope and take out the small card.

_Ali,_

_Good luck tonight, I'll be watching like always._

_See you soon._

I feel myself start to shake a little. Who the hell did this? It couldn't be…

"Ali, is everything ok?" I look up at Rosie and Lilli to see worried looks on their faces. I put on a fake smile, "Yeah, I just need to find Paul…Um I'll see ya'll later." They nod slowly as I rush past them.

I found the guys a couple minutes later talking with Lee and his boys minus James.

David is the first to notice me and elbows Paul. They all get worried looks on their face and Paul rushes to me.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" I shake my head, "Someone gave this to someone else to give to Rosie to give to me…" I hand the rose and note over to him. I watch as anger fills his eyes as he reads the note. My brothers and Lee come up to see what's going on. Paul hands the card to David and Marco and Dwayne read over his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Lee asks, "Someone trying to screw with Ali," Paul hisses. He explains to Lee about how I've been feeling someone watch me for the past few weeks.

"Don't worry Ali, nothing is going to happen to you, you have us ok," David tries to comfort me. "Us too Ali," Lee tells me.

"Thanks." I look up at Paul, "Can you walk me back to the stage, I have to go on soon." He nods, "Of course," he turns to look at David, "I'll find you in the crowd."

We start to walk back, "Don't worry babe, I won't let anyone ever hurt or touch you." I nod, "I know, thanks."

When we get to the stage he gives me a kiss, "You're going to do great. I'll see you afterwards ok?" "Ok, I love you." He gives me that sexy smile I love, "I love you most babe."

After a kiss goodbye I walk over to Eddy, "Hey Ali are you ready for tonight?" I try not to think about the whole note thing and smile, "Sure am." "Good, Adrian told me how this one is different. Can't wait to hear it." "Thanks."

The last performer finishes up their song and Eddy does the usual introduction for me. When he's done the crowd goes wild and I head up on stage. I find my boys plus Lee and his right away. Lilli and Rosie are right in the front, Lilli starts waving at me with so much excitement. I giggle at the small girl.

When the music starts I get that feeling again but I shake it off as I start to sing.

_I wanna leave my footprints on the sands of time  
Know there was something that, meant something that I left behind  
When I leave this world, I'll leave no regrets  
Leave something to remember, so they won't forget_

I was here  
I lived, I loved  
I was here  
I did, I've done everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know  
I was here

I want to say I lived each day, until I died  
And know that I meant something in, somebody's life  
The hearts I have touched, will be the proof that I leave  
That I made a difference, and this world will see

I was here  
I lived, I loved  
I was here  
I did, I've done everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know

I was here  
I lived, I loved  
I was here  
I did, I've done everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I will leave my mark so everyone will know  
I was here

I just want them to know  
That I gave my all, did my best  
Brought someone some happiness  
Left this world a little better just because

I was here

I was here  
I lived, I loved  
I was here  
I did, I've done everything that I wanted  
And it was more than I thought it would be  
I wanna leave my mark so everyone will know  
I was here  
I lived (I lived), I loved  
I was here  
I did (I did), I've done  
I was here  
I lived (I lived), I loved (I loved)  
I was here (oh)  
I did, I've done

I was here

When I finish the crowd goes nuts. Even all the boys were. David gives me wink that says _You did awesome sis._ I turn to give the band my thanks. They all pat me on the back telling me I was great.

I walk off stage to find Paul already waiting on me. He sweeps me up in his arms and spins me around. "That was amazing babe." I giggle, "Really?" "Totally."

Soon the rest of the guys are with us telling me how great I was.

I was so happy that they all loved it.

Soon we all head back to our place, even Lee and his boys join us. It was like a huge celebratory party for me.

Currently Paul and I were making out on the couch.

"This tape is done; do ya'll have anymore music anywhere?" Duncan asks. I break from Paul, "I have one, I'll be right back." I head to my room and look on the shelves for the mix tape.

Right when I find it, hands cover my eyes, I smile thinking that it's Paul. "You know if I don't go back out there with this tape, they will come in here looking for us."

His lips get close to my ear and tells me the thing I least expected, "I told you I would see you soon."

My dead heart starts racing, this is definitely not Paul…it's…holy shit.

I go to scream for Paul, but a hand covers my mouth muffling my screams.

They turn me around and I'm faced with someone I never expected…

**Dun dun dun…hope you love the cliffhanger. Nah, I bet ya'll hate it and are screaming at me to hurry up with the next chapter. (: Remember to review. The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update.**

**The song is **_**I Was Here **_**by **_**Beyonce**_** I do not own it!**__


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys, only Ali/Alison.**

Chapter 22

They turn me around and I'm face with someone I never expected…

Max _and_ James!

"Did you miss me sweetheart?" Max says seductively into my ear. My body starts to shutter.

"Why?" I manage to get out.

"Well you honestly didn't think I would let you go forever now would you?" Honestly I did after the fear that was all over his face when Paul went after him after finding out about him trying to claim me as his. But I guess I was wrong.

I understood why Max was here by why James?

"Why is he here with you?" I look over at James to see a cocky look on his face.

"Oh I'm sorry my dear, I never got the chance to introduce you to my son…my _real_ son."

Wow I was not expecting that.

"He wondered off on his own for a while before I changed your brother. Around the time Lee and you started becoming close was when he found me again. I told him that when we leave for him to join Lee to keep an eye on him because I knew that he was in love with you and I was not going to allow him to take you from me."

"Why?" I whisper and he chuckles, "Because my dear…_you are MINE!_"

I never felt so scared in my entire life. Not only was I alone with Max who wants to claim me as his own, and James who I still can't believe is Max's son. Paul and the boys are right down the tunnel and none of them have any idea what is happening to me.

"It's time to claim you as mine my dear." He starts to drag me towards my bed but I fight back. This causes both of them to laugh.

"I love it when you're feisty my love." I hiss at his statement, Paul has told me that several times and I do NOT like it coming from him. I continue to fight with all the strength I have.

"Wow she's a little fighter isn't she?" James chuckles.

I kick James in between the legs and he releases my mouth to grab himself. I take my chance to scream.

"PAAAUUUULLLLL!"

I suddenly smacked across the face, "You stupid bitch!" James growls at me. Max shoves him, "Don't you dare touch her like that," he hisses at him.

They finally manage to get me on the bed. James is above me covering my mouth with one hand and holding my arms with the other. Max makes his way on top of me, "I was going to do this slow but I'm afraid I don't have much time." He yanks the jacket off my shoulders and goes to the opposite side of my neck from Paul's mark. His teeth start to scratch the skin but don't make it all the way.

He is tackled off of me. My arms and mouth are also released. I look to see Paul on top of Max surrounded by my brothers and James is under Lee with his boys. Fear was all over Max and James faces.

I was frozen watching the scenes in front of me. No one gave anyone a chance to talk as they started to attack my attackers. Dwayne and Duncan both jump up and rip a pole each off the bed that holds up the curtains and give it to Paul and Lee. At the exact same moment they stab it into their chests.

James bled out dying quietly besides the scream from the impact.

Max on the other hand was the complete opposite. He EXPLODED! The room filled up with a bright light and flames. Paul jumped up to me to protect me from the flames.

Soon it all died down. Paul lets me go and checks on me. "Are you ok?" I nod, "I'm so sorry I was not here sooner babe. I broke my promise." I covered his mouth with my hand. "Paul please stop. No one knew that he was going to be here in our room. There was nothing you could've done. But you saved me. You all did."

That's when I remember everyone else. I snap my head around the room to see everyone looking at us. They were all fine besides some burn marks here and there.

"Thank you all so much." I say to everyone. They all smile.

"I get why Max was here but…why James?" Lee asks.

I explain to them what happened. They were all as shocked as I was that James was Max's son.

Soon they all file out except for Paul and David.

David pulls me into his arms, "I'm so sorry you had to go through all of this little sister. If I never left home that day you wouldn't have gone through…" I cover his mouth just like I did with Paul.

"Don't go there big brother, if you never left I wouldn't be as happy as I am now. Sure there were problems but I have you, two other brothers, an amazing mate, and some great friends. I love you all and I don't regret a thing." He nods understanding what I'm saying.

I look at both him and Paul, "So please, both of you do not take any more blame on yourselves or I'll kick your asses myself." They both burst out laughing.

David kisses the top of my head and leaves after he calms down his laughing fit.

Before I know it, Paul's arms are wrapped tightly around me.

"You know I almost lost you again tonight," He whispers into my ear very seductively making my knees feel weak.

"You almost did," I whisper back. "I think we need to take an advantage of this moment," I turn to look at him, "What about the party?" He rolls his eyes and chuckles, "I think they'll be fine without us."

I giggle as we start to make love, never making it back to the party before sunrise.

**I know this was shorter than usual but this is also the last chapter before the epilogue. I was going to try to squeeze in a few more but couldn't come up with anything. As usual please remember to review. **


	24. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Lost Boys, only Ali/Alison.**

**Well here it is…the end of Crazy, Twisted, Love. I can't believe it. I couldn't have done it without all of your reviews. Thank you so much to: Piper-Winchester6348, Paulsvampiregirl, BleuStarling18, and Emzy2k11. Without your reviews I wouldn't have made it through this story. **

Epilogue

_Three years later_

"Ok you sexaholics we need to go!" Lee bangs on our door causing us to burst out laughing. "Five more minutes," Paul yells at him. Lee groans as we hear him walk away.

"We really drive them nuts don't we?" I giggle. Paul nods, "Yeah but their just jealous that they don't have a sexy…" kiss "beautiful" kiss "amazing" kiss "mate like I do." Wow he sure knows how to make me blush. "You're too sweet. I love you so much Paul," he gives me that amazing smile I love so much, "I love you most babe. Now let's go before they send someone in."

We head out to the main area to see everyone ready.

It's been three years since the Max and James incident. Since then everything has been absolutely great. David offered Lee and his group to stay with us since we have plenty of room. They were staying in a cellar of an old house before so they gladly accepted.

It's been great having more people around. Lee and I have become close again and he now looks at me like a sister and him my brother. His group has become good friends but hasn't gotten as close to be like brothers to me.

"Finally!" Marco, Dwayne, and Lee yell together. I couldn't help but laugh at them. They are so crazy.

"Oh hush," I say sticking my tongue out at all of them.

I see David shake his head in the corner of my eye with a smirk on his face.

"Alright gang let's head on out." David tells us and everyone follows.

The ride out was filled with laughter all around me from all the guys. It was like this before but now it's even crazier with five more guys and you know what…I love it.

Three years ago before the incident, if I was told that this was how my life was going to be, I would've thought they were crazy. But as I look around me at all my boys…I couldn't be happier.

_The End_

**For the last time…Please review my loves!**


End file.
